Slowly In Love
by KingDanielFirst
Summary: He was a British rebellious boy who was sent away far from home to change himself but little did he know that his life was about to change by one particularly person-Before TDI ever happen
1. Prologue

**As i said this is my first time writing a fanfiction and this first chapter of the story as a opening to the story, so enjoy**

Ah school, don't you just want to kill yourself for every goddamn morning to go to school, well for once I hate school. All you do there is just sitting there, listening to teacher's boring ass lectures and waiting for who knows how long when it going to end. Sorry for a sudden outburst but anyway forgot to introduce myself, I am Dyson McJohnson and yes I am British. I once had a happy life back in England. I was born and grew up in London with my dad Manny, my mom Elise and my five older siblings and if I could remember correctly in order: Jacky, Annabelle, Issac, Marilyn and Jacob. I was having so much fun with everything I could lay my hands on but when my parents began to notice my 'behavior' liked getting expelled from nearly every school I had been to, hanging with bunch of my friends in the alleyway and my rebellious nature that got everybody on their nerves including my family. So my parents thought of what appeared to be the best way for me to 'change' myself was to send me to California and I had been thinking that it was going to be so much fun to be on my own doing whatever I wanted but I quickly regretted when I got there. Seriously I didn't have any fun of all when I was in Canada because it was all different from what I experienced in London: its people, the rule, the food, the entertaining and anything about it. So I was though that I going to be alone but lucky for me there still some Scottish people living around here and unfortunate for me I had to stay with my Scottish relative, particularly my uncle or also known as my dad's older brother whom my mom had contracted so that he could take care of me by telling me to go to school and threatening me that if I had expelled from this school again then he would have let me die in the snow storm outside. So I had no other choices but to attend school just to not only satisfy my parents but also to save myself. Tomorrow will be my first day attending school and meeting new people there, well its not like I going to have so much 'fun' about it.

**Rate and Review**


	2. Dreaming and Arguing

**Second chapter for my story: so this focus mainly about his dream and of course his arguement with his uncle so enjoy**

Dyson's POV

It was a beautiful morning as I was sitting there, drinking coffee and reading newspaper when my lovely wife came in.

"Good morning honey" She said to break the silence. She is the most beautiful woman I had ever seen with her crimson red mid-back hair, piercing auburn eyes, her sweet gentle voice and damn that sexy body figure that I wanted to drool over.

"Good morning to you too honey" I replied back while she put a plate of scramble egg with toast and bacon on the table

"Here's a breakfast meal for my lovely husband" She said with a happy smile and damn she was the best cook. While I was eating, my son Jason came in

"Good morning dad, are we ready to go?" He said with excitement in his voice

"Just as I finish eating first" I replied while eating another bite.

"Hurry up dad, I can't wait to go in there" he was such a sweet boy. He was about seven years old with auburn hair and piercing blue teal eyes. He was ready to go to school for first time so it was no surprise that he would be running and jumping around the kitchen.

"Wow wow calm down there little tiger, I don't want you to hurt yourself and plus I'm not done eating this" I said trying to calm him down.

"Relax honey, he just can't hold the feeling of excitement and Jason here's your lunchbox" She handed the lunchbox which decorated with bunch of stickers to Jason

"Thanks mom, what's in here?" He asked with curiosity

"Mommy can't tell, it's a secret" That's one of the reasons why I loved her because how she teased me and my son. Jason was begging her to tell him what was inside after I had finally finished my breakfast.

"Wait me at the car Jason because we are ready to go" I said also with excitement to brighten the atmosphere. After hearing it, my son was so happy he ran straight to the front door.

"Jason! Wait for daddy" I yelled in order to catch his attention but he ran so fast that he didn't hear me yelling.

"Well I gotta go honey, just make sure that he doesn't do something wild outside" I said while turning my head to face her and damn she was so beautiful up close and in person.

"Well you better take him or else he going to whine about it" She flirtatiously said trying to charm me and that another thing I liked about her voice not only sweet but just flirtatious.

"I will do that eventually. How about a goodbye kiss before I leave?" She nodded as we were about to lean in and kissed, the phone rang and annoyed both me and her as we were inches to fill our gap.

"I get it" Walking to the direction of the sound while she cleaned the dishes. As I got to the phone, I quickly picked it and answered the call.

"This is Dy-THIS IS YOUR 6.00PM WAKE UP" As I was about to answer, the man on the other line yelled so loud that I quickly woke up and breathed heavily

As I got up, I realized it was just a dream and wondered where could that noise be coming then I stupidly forgot that I was living in my uncle's house for two weeks now and that 'wake up' of his was just goddamn annoying.

"THIS IS YOUR 6.00PM WAKE UP CALL, GET UP YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" He yelled loudly so that he could get my attention and boy did he get my attention, in my dream.

"Just shut your mouth with duct tape old man, I hear you loud and clear" I replied back to shut his loud mouth and it annoyed me so much that one day if I had had a chance, I would have killed him for sure but that didn't happen instead it just made him more pissed up.

"YOU ARE WHO CALLING ME OLD? I AM AS STRONG AS I WAS IN MY TWENTY, NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR ELSE I GOTTA GO CHARGING INTO YOUR ROOM" He replied louder and angrier.

"I'm coming and shut your mouth already, old man" I replied trying to piss him more and it did wonderfully.

"WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME OLD EH?"

"Yeah I know you not that old and WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?" I angrily yelled back at him at that part and finally he listened to me for ONCE.

Now that's taking care of, I looked at the alarm clock as it read "6.20PM". Man that arguing must have been 10-15 minutes long and well no uses of getting back to bed may as well getting dressed for school today. I wondered what going to happen next when I got there.

**Rate and Review and also send me the name for Dyson's uncle**


	3. The Grouchy Old Uncle

**Another chapter, so this focus on his uncle, so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dyson's POV<p>

After I had woken up and argued with my uncle, I got up and worked my way to the bathroom. I felt as if my whole body gotta fall apart piece by piece with every steps I took. Made it to the bathroom, I quickly turned on the valve and splashed water on my face.

"ARE YOU DONE UP THERE? BECAUSE IF YOU STILL SLEEPING AGAIN, I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN HERE." I could sense his anger and impatient in his yell so when I finished brushing my teeth, I yelled back at him.

"Just hold your horses, I'm almost finish just wait down there" With that he finally shut up, I got out the bathroom and went straight to my room.

As I was looking at my mirror to see if I had been properly dressed with my grey sleeveless shirt imprinted with my favorite band logo Linkin Park patched with a grey hoodie, my black jean with bunch of different arrows design and fortunately none of them was pointing to my crotch and finally ended in my black converses with flaming eyeball design. Looking at myself, I remembered how sad my friends was when they had heard of me leaving London so they gave all of this as goodbye gifts to remember them and the childhood I had back there.

"ARE YOU DONE YET UP THERE? BECAUSE I'M BORED DOWN HERE" Now that one of the reasons why I hated him because he was so childish that everything took so long to do, he would whine on and on just to annoy people and I knew why my dad hated him.

"I'm coming down, just hold your horses" I yelled back at him as I finished packing my bag and headed downstairs.

Upon coming down, I saw him sitting and tapping his foot impatiently. He was wearing a black and white checkerboard shirt causing me to nauseate and one other thing I wanted to vomit was the kilt. He said that wearing the kilt was the way to show your manhood but for all honesty is was just disgusting to look at with those hairy legs and finished with his red sandals. If I had been a fashion police, I would have jailed him for sure.

"You are late" I looked at clock as it read "6.40PM".

"You do know that school won't start still eight" I lowered my voice so as to ease his anger down after our arguments

"You don't want hooligan like you to waste those precious time" And I did mention how wise he with his advices but I neglected all of his advices because some of them were boring to listen to.

"Whatever!" As I walked up to the table, sat down and ate my breakfast which was scramble egg and bacon while he was staring at me and it was unnerving.

"Where's Harley" I asked after I had finished eating my breakfast and he was still staring at me but literally he could win a staring contest unconditionally.

"She's in the garage, what you need it for?" It took him a whole minute to snap back and answer me.

"Dud to get to school" I replied as he handed the key to me and as I stood up, he again giving me his 'advice'.

"If there's even a scratch on her, you will walk your way to school ON FOOT!" And I meant 'advice' as in 'death threat' due to my-ahem-midnight bike racing addiction back in London.

"Whatever!" I replied back as I went to garage to take Harley for a ride. And she is not a human but rather a Harley-Davidson VRSC which he kept her intact for so long and who knew an old man like him would paint her in a beautiful fiery red color with the company on it.

As I was about to leave, I forgot one piece of my clothing: my black jacket. It was designed just liked my jean with arrows on them but of course it wasn't imprinted "I'M WITH STUPID" with an arrow pointing at me and I customarily designed it myself. I originally thought that I would have gone back to the house and took it but the old man beat me to it.

"You forgot your jacket here punk" He came out of the door while holding my jacket, quickly walked to me and handed me the jacket.

"You and your sick fashion sense" He asked with a big frown forming on his face and I would probably guess that he wasn't pleased with what I wearing.

"Okay grandpa, there're two things about my 'fashion sense' that you called. Firstly, it's none of your business to tell me what to wear, old man. And secondly, these are my friends' gift given to me before I left London and I won't allow you to badmouth them or any of their possession like that, okay grandpa?" He gave me a death glare and stormed back to the house as I started the engine.

"Well I gotta get to school then. Bye old man" No sooner had I spoken then he slammed the door shut.

"That grouchy old man" As I looked at the house again and then rode off to school.

Being here and living with that old guy was just but annoyance for me liked c'mon I had been living with for two weeks and already we had problems. I missed all the good times back in London with my friends and family but who knew what would happen when I got to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review<strong>


	4. April's Side Story

**This one just a side story for April, so enjoy**

* * *

><p>April's POV<p>

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Your guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I want to be famous-"

As the sound of the music had woken me up, I picked up my phone and turned it off. I got up to see my alarm clock as it read "6.30PM" and heard my mom calling.

"April dear, breakfast is ready"

"Coming mom" I replied while walking to the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom, I turned on the valve, splashed water on my face and tried to fix my hair as some of the strands poking out. As I walked out of the bathroom after I had finished fixing my hair, I came out of the room being tired as always.

"Good morning daughter, always an early bird you are" He talked while yawning and still wearing his usual business suit, well I didn't blame him because he always working all day as a lawyer and coming home late every night.

"Well thank you daddy and did you know where my Snowball is" Snowball was my white cat that I adopted when I was five years old.

"It's down there and why are you asking" He asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing, just wondering why she wasn't in my room yesterday night" I replied back and then went straight to my room to get dressed as my dad came downstairs. I got dressed with my white t-shirt imprinted with KISS band logo along with my white shirt unbuttoned and ended with my jean skirt reached to my knees and my white combat boots. After that, I applied some make-up and wore my two earings: one on the right was a red Ace of Heart and on the other was a black Ace of Club.

"Hurry up dear, the breakfast is getting cold"

"I'm coming down mom" After applying my lipstick and packing my bag, I quickly ran downstairs

Coming downstairs, I saw my mom wearing her white business suit contracted with my dad's as I sat down on the table and ate my breakfast.

"Is Herbie ready for her, Adam?" My mother spoke up as I was eating and wondering who was Herbie?

"It's ready as soon as I find the key" My dad replied while still looking for the key but the first thing I needed to know that who was Herbie anyway.

"Mom who is Herbie you are prefering to" I raised my eyebrow as my mom put the dishes into the sink.

"Oh it's your new scooter I bought for you last summer?" I still raised my eyebrow at that question.

"_What scooter? I don't remember telling my mom to buy one"_ I thought for a second until my dad spoke up.

"Not just any scooter, it's The Honda Jazz one, very expensive that one" I realized at once and awkwardly laughed myself.

"Oh that scooter, silly me" I slapped my forehead gently, why could I be so stupid that I couldn't remember my mom bought it for my birthday last summer.

"That's okay dear, people tend to forget like you are" My mom chuckled and said. I loved my mom because she always gave me good advices and encouragements whether I forgot something, hurt myself or even being clumsy.

"Finally, I find it" I chuckled as I finished the dish.

"Dad, that's not the key" He turned around to see that he was holding our cat Snowball, awkwardly looked at us and put him down.

"I think I find your missing key, Adam" My mom motioned him to hanger which had a key dangled by itself.

"Silly me" He scratched his hair and slightly giggled himself.

"Well I better get going before I late for my first day at school" I went into the garage after I had kissed mon and dad on their cheek. As I came in, I could see the Honda Jazz or Herbie as they called with beautiful red, blue and white coloration. Getting him out and starting the engine to get to school, I saw my dad came out of the front door holding something.

"April, you forget your white jacket" How stupid of me for almost leaving the jacket at home!

"Thanks dad" I put on my jacket and rode to school while waving good bye to my dad.

"Don't hurt yourself out there" Though I was far from him, I could still hear him shouting at me.

"I get it and I'm not a little girl anymore" I shouted back at him and I could even hear him laughing as I rode to my school.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review<strong>


	5. Unexpected Meeting

**This took me a lot of times but i satified for what i did**

* * *

><p>Dyson's POV<p>

-30 minutes later-

After 15 minutes of getting through the traffic, I finally made it to the school I destined to study for next few month. As I looked at it, the school seemed more modern than any school I had attended in London. I looked at a nearby sign as it read "Wawanakwa High School". I raised my eyebrow at the name "Wawanakwa" and tried to repeat it as fast as I could and immediately I got a tongue tied. I stopped joking and began to look around until I saw the school had a parking lot which convenient for me. As I rode down the parking lot looking for parking space then out of nowhere came a Ford Mustang running nearly avoided me.

"Watch where you're going, you fool!" I yelled angrily at the driver for-oh I didn't know NEARLY RAN OVER ME! So after that I proceeded with looking for a parking space when a very too familiar voice caught in my ear calling me as I turned around to face who was speaking to me.

"Are you looking for a parking space too?" As I turned around to see who was calling when I saw 'her'.

"_WTFG! Am I still sleeping or is this just an illusion?"_ I thought to myself while being both shocked and confused. Literally, she was the same the woman I saw in my dream right down from her hair, eyes and even her body figure. I questioned myself whether God had answered my prayer or did someone pull a prank on me. It took me a minute to answer her question earlier.

"Ah well… I was going to look for one but I realize that there're none at the moment, so yeah" I suddenly felt nervous and shaking as I answered her question. She raises her eyebrow thinking whether it was a question or a statement.

"Well you can park next to mine" She gently asked and kindly offered me to park next to hers and I knew why. While riding my bike to the parking space next to her, I looked to see that she was riding a Honda Jazz scooter with red and blue stripes on white background.

"Are you a fan of Herbie: Fully Loaded?" I asked to know whether she knew about it or had seen the movie.

"OMG! I love that movie where Lindsay Lohan was in it" She was squealing with joy when I asked her.

"Wait a minute, why you ask me about it anyway? Wait, so you have seen the movie too?" She asked with curiosity and I gotta admit that her voice was so gentle and sweet for me not to answer her.

"Yeah I have seen it since I was eleven years old and because of red, blue and white coloration on your scooter" I replied back as she pulled out the happiest grin on her face and I smiled back at her. As we were standing silently, a loud yell woke us and both turned to see who was calling.

"APRIL WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GETTING BORED OF WAITING FOR YOU HONEY!" She twitched her left eye when she heard the word 'honey'.

"Your boyfriend, I suppose?" I asked and raised an eyebrow but that made her twitch her other right eye. She let out a slight sigh and calmed down a bit before answering.

"More like my ex-boyfriend Brady giving another chance to date me which I wasn't pleased at all" I could see in the corner of her eye was annoyance and anger by the fact that she had to date this 'Brady' guy for a second time. So I had to lighten her up by doing something I had been best at.

"Name's Dyson McJohnson and yours?" It was originally be liked "Well you know, maybe you can ditch him and go on a date with me" instead i kindly introduced myself to her.

"April Yamato Johnson" So wait she was Asian?

"Wait, you are Asian?" I jokingly and immediately asked her.

"Nope, Caucasian and you must be Canadian, right?" She chuckled and asked the same silly question as mine.

"Wrong answer, British" After that, we laughed and then awkwardly looked at each other. Her beautiful auburn eyes met with my emerald eyes although they had been hidden by my hood and for a good reason.

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE APRIL BECAUSE I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN RIGHT NOW" Another yelled broke the silence and it annoyed her even more.

"Well I gotta get going before he starts whining again. Bye then, Dyson" She turned around and headed for the direction of her 'Brady' and seriously that name ticked me off so much. As I pulled down the stand and grabbed my bag, I turned around to see her again.

"_I wonder what she wants this time" _I had thought to myself before she stopped in front of me.

"So Dyson, I want to ask you something" I raised my eyebrow at her and waited for her question.

"Can we be friend?" That surprised me in a whole new level of surprise. In my whole life, I was nothing more than a punk, a rebellious teenager, a hooligan and even a criminal but for the first time that someone had asked me to be their friend.

"Sure, why-" Before I could finish, she hugged me in a tight embrace and whispered to my ear.

"Thank you so much Dyson and I will assure you that we are going be the best of friend" She let go off me and ran off again to her 'Brady' as I headed to school to wait what would happen next.

It was unusual for me to act like this. Normally back in London, when I walked up to any girls I could lay my eyes on, they quickly pushed me off or told me to get lost. But this was the first time that she wasn't disgusted nor told me to get lost liked any other girls in London. Could it be that she felt the emotion I had under my hood or someone that could change my life around? So many questions I wanted to know and explore but being a rebellious punk I was, I shook my head to get rid of thoughts I had and graced myself for the worst to come.

* * *

><p><strong>WILL DYSON ANSWER ALL THE QUESTIONS REGARDING TO HER? OR WILL HE FORGET AND MOVE ON?<strong>

**Tune on next time for another thrilling chapter**

**Rate and Review**


	6. Making Friends

**Sorry for hold up because of time restraint and mid-term examination, so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dyson's POV<p>

Walked inside school, I saw everything was far different from my schools from the wall, the ceiling and the locker. I walked to my locker because it had a label read "Dyson, My Best Friend". Opened the locker, I saw ton of books and the schedule on it then a small chuckle caught in my ears as I turned around to see.

"What's up dude, how's going on?" He had a short black hair, wore a checkerboard shirt with olive drag trouser and blue sneakers. He had rubber band on his left wrist and gold ring on his middle. He had this big grin on his face whether to make me happy or digsusted.

"Do I know you?" I raised my eyebrow asking him.

"Name's Chris McLean and you must be Dyson, isn't it?" I kept raising my eyebrow but still I got a feeling that I had known him somewhere.

"So?" I continued to ask while still raising eyebrow.

"I don't want brag about anything but I got this very expensive Ford Mustang that my dad bought it last summer" I thought for a second until I realized the same Ford Mustang he mentioned that nearly ran over me earlier. I immediately grabbed his shirt by the collar and lifted him up as he let out a slight yelp and by the look on his face he was ready to shit his pant.

"So it was you that nearly got me ran over at the parking lot ealier this morning, wasn't it McLean?" I angrily yelled at him for how piss I was after I had realized he was the one nearly killing me.

"What me? Ran over you?! Look man, you got this all wrong, I'm not the one running you over and you must have mistaken someone else Ford Mustang" He worriedly answered me as sweats began pouring down his forehead, he was cleary lying to me so that he could get way unharm.

"Don't play dumb with me, McLean! Of all the people I met, you are the only one so far who stupid enough to confess right in front of my face" I furiously said as he began shaking uncontrolably.

"Looks dude, just forgive me for this once, okay? Maybe we can be friend and do friend stuffs like watching a movie, playing videogame and talking about each other but but please don't hit my beautiful and precious face" Trying to talk his way out of it but he managed to make me become as I clutched my fist and said to him before swinging my fist.

"Sorry McLean but not today you won't" I swung my fist as he cringed in fear and as I was about to hit him, the noise from the speaker caught my attention.

"Mr Dyson McJohnson. Please report to the principle office immediately. That's all" Danmit! My fist was this close to his face. He let out a sigh of relief as I pulled him close to my face.

"You got lucky this time, McLean. But if you pull a stun like that again, you will get it, get it?" He worriedly nodded as I put him down and walked to the principle office.

-5 minutes later-

I finally arrived at the principle office with some help, of course. Opening the door, I saw him relaxing on his lounge chair, holding some soft of papers.

"You wanted to see me?" He immediately turned around, put down the papers and cleared his throat.

"Ah Mr Dyson, come and sit down, please?" He motioned me to sit down on the chair in front of him.

"What do you want with me anyway?" I raised my voice as he picked up the papers on the table.

"An old friend of your sent me this 'record' of his which he had kept track of you when you were in London" An old friend of mine? Must be officer Murphy although I would't call him 'my friend'

"So?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"I'm astounished to see that you managed to get yourself expelled from every highschool in London" Really? He called me here just to hear him say that, really?

"Why I'm not surprised!" I faked a smile so that I could brighten up the atmosphere.

"To put it this way, he asked me to keep an eye on you and call him so that he could jail you" I dropped my mouth and shocked to hear what he just said.

"You won't do that, won't you?" I nervously asked and for once I was afraid of going to jail, the darkest and dangerous place on this planet.

"Of course I won't do that if you do something like what he had told me" My eyes widen in fear as the thought of going to jail already clouded my mind.

"Like wh-"Before I could ask, the bell rang loudly signaling the first period of the day.

"You better get going, I don't want you to miss your first class" I got up, walked out of the office and headed for my first class.

As I headed to my first class, which is Calculus, I felt sweats pouring down from my forehead and my body shaking uncontrolably. What an ass officer Murphy! Of all the things I had done in London, he decided to lock me up because I got expelled from this school! This was bullshit at first but then again this would be a perfect oppurtunity for me to change myself but for this time being only. I arrived at the class, walked in and felt unpleasant because of one thing: McLean.

"Over here dude, I saved a seat especially just for you" Already I got a goose bump just hearing him said that. I walked to my seat and sat down.

"We are going to have so much together, aren't we?" He said as he laid his hand on my shoulder. Now great, I gotta study with him until lunch break. How wonderfull it was to have Chris McLean study with me, eh?!

-Lunch Break-

Finally it was lunch time for me to eat and say goodbye to McLean. I couldn't stand him bragging about himself for whole four periods and the worst part, Brady was there just to annoy me more and yes I had to study with him too. The classes on the other hand weren't that bad, I knew it weird for me to say that but I swore I didn't feel asleep in none of those classes. What was wrong with me today?

I arrived at the cafeteria, again with some help to find this place, stepped in and looked round to see any empty table left but the place was so big and crowded that I could hardly see any left. Suddenly, someone was calling me and waving at me.

"Yo over here" I turned to my left to see a guy with raven hair in a blue checkerboard shirt unbuttoned with a white underneath it and a camo trouser. I headed to his direction to see four other people were sitting.

"Sit down, please" He politely motioned me to sit next to him.

"Name's Troy" He introduced himself as he shook my hand.

"Dyson is my name" I shook his arm back and then he began to introduced the rest of his friends.

"Dyson, this is George…" Pointing at the blond chubby guy with a whte t-shirt imprinted with the line "Keg Me" which sounded inapproriate and short trouser

"…Jarred…" A ginger-haired nerd with glasses wearing a white shirt with pocket contained a pen, a pencil and a ruler and blue jean.

"…Susan…" A brown hair girl with pink dress and a pink jacket covered it.

"…and Roxanne" And finally a black-skinned girl with black hair, wore a pink and black stripes shirt with jacket on it and a jean skirt. After that, I introduced myself to them in order.

"So are you new here?" George spoke up while munching on a chicken leg.

"Yes, I'm" I replied while taking my burger out which I bought this morning on my way to school.

"Where are you from anyway?" Susan asked while scooping oatmeal from her tray.

"From London, England" I answered before eating my burger.

"Is that the place where people wear ugly clothes on the street everyday?" Roxanne spoke up as she was drinking orange juice.

"I don't know, maybe" I grabbed another bite before Troy put his spoon down, laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Dyson, I apologize for what happened earlier this morning" I stopped eating and turned around to face him.

"Apologize for what?" I asked him while munching on my burger.

"For nearly running over you earlier this morning" Immediately, I stopped eating and swallowed it down as I put my burger.

"So wait?! You were the one driving that Ford Mustang car and nearly running me over at parking lot" He nodded as I sighed in disbelief.

"Now that's just great!" I grabbed my burger and munched on it.

"And why's exactly?" Jarred spoke up as he was holding a sandwhich

"I blamed McLean for it. Now great! I just lost my appetite" I angrily replied as I put down my burger, crossed my arms and sighed in frustration. The chubby guy George, sitting next to me, was staring at the burger and when I turned around, he was still staring at the burger until he noticed me and looked at.

"Are you going to eat that?" Of course, it was obvious enough for me to understand why.

"Sure, just take it" He handed my burger as he snatched it and swallowed it whole.

"Did you just say McLean?" Roxanne asked while I could see the angry look she had.

"Yeah, why?" I curiously asked.

"She has dated him since she was a freshman" George, Jarred, Troy and even I gasped to hear something like that.

"Don't get me started with that fame hungry, spoiled jerk, good for nothing…" As she went on and on about him as I got bored and decided not to listen to her rant but through the crowd of students, I saw her once again far away from my table. She was so beautiful that I could brag about how beautiful she was on and on. I stood up and waved at her so that I could get her attention but Troy hit my left arm hard with his elbow.

"What was that for anyway?" As I sat down and held my shoulder.

"Don't call her when Brady is around" I tilted myself to see that 'Brady' was sitting next to her.

"Why exactly?" I asked while rubbing my shoulder and who knew Troy could hit that hard.

"Because he has bullied everyone since freshman year non-stop and he wouldn't stop doing until he got bored but we haven't known when he will stop" Jarred angrily spoke up as George on the other hand was lying on the floor in a fetal position sucking his thump. If I'd had to guess, he must have been traumatized by him.

"And plus he is a two-faced jerk having sex with every girls in this school he can lay his finger on" Continued what Jarred had said. I wondered if that the reason April'd dumped him. Before I could ask, the bell rang again as I stood up from the table

"Look like that our signal. Bye guys" As I left the table, George was finally backed to normal and stood up dusting himself.

"Bye Dyson" They simultaneous said goodbye as we left our separate way.

Another class with Chris McLean and Brady again for the fifth time and I wondered if there going to be the sixth time in a row, well you never knew what would happen next.

-Art Class-

Finally, I could relax for the rest of this day without McLean or Brady. When I was little, I had always dreamed of becoming a professional tattoo artist since I was ten but my parents didn't allow me to do so. But anyway back to my story, I was sitting on one of table waiting for someone to sit near me then the 'angel' walked in.

"April over here" I waved at her to get her attention and this time it worked not like last time and motioned her to sit near me.

"I never thought to see you again. Where have you been?" She joingly asked me.

"Well let just say I was having a difficult time dealing with McLean and Brady" I replied in frustration as she padded my back.

"Don't worry Dyson, they were just having" Yeah having fun, having fun torturing me. The teacher walked in wearing a pink outfit?!

"Hello students, my name's Pikly Howlent. And I will be your art teacher for this year. Before we start, I give you 30 minutes to draw something INSPIRATIONAL, CREATIVE, IMAGINATIVE AND I WILL JUDGE FOR YOUR ORIGINALITY AND YOUR TECHNIQUE. NOW GET ON WITH IT, KITTIES!" This guy sure knew how to make all of us vomit with his flamboyance.

As he handed out papers to each of us, I immediately sketched the drawing out and worked out the colors, the shading and lighting, the contrast and of course the proportion. I finished the drawing with 20 minutes left to spare so I messed around the drawing a little bit-especially the face-after that I leaned on my back and whistled.

-5 minutes later-

As I leaned back and whistled, I looked at her-damn, why she had to be so beautiful-and her drawing. I decided to have a peek at her drawing.

"What're you looking at, Dyson" As she turned around, I immediately looked away from her and whistled.

"Can I have a look at your drawing?" She pulled out a smirk while I was still looking away. She made her way to my drawing as I quickly snatched her arm and she was kinda surprised.

"I know the old saying: curiosity can kill the cat" As I held her arm up high, she had this devilish grin on her face that I couldn't resist looking away.

"And who's the cat?" As I chuckled in laughter because of her silly question, the teacher stood up and glared at us.

"Mr Dyson and Miss April, what do you think you're doing?" Hearing him said that, I looked at her and saw she was blushing. I turned my head to see my hand was gently holding her fingers except her thump and made me blush. Wait, I had never blushed before in my entire life. As I let go of her hand, I was still blushing from earlier.

"Okay students, time's up. It's time to hand out your paper" As he took the papers from other students, he gave us the glare, took our papers and went back to his desk. I thought for sure we were going to die. As I turned around, she was still blushing as her cheeks were bright pink color.

"Mr Dyson, can you stand up?" Oh crap, I knew it this would happen. As I nervously stood up, he looked at the paper which had my signature on it.

"_There's no chance of getting out of this. I'm going to die right here, right now"_ I thought to myself about what happened to me after this.

"I gotta hand it to you Dyson, you sure know how to pull out a beautiful drawing" Wait what?! Was I hearing that wrong? Did he just admire my drawing? Before I could ask, the bell rang once again ending the class and the school day.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


	7. At The Mall

**Another chapter again, so enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dyson's POV<p>

The school day was finally over, ended with a cliffhanger. I was thinking what my art teacher said about my drawing being beautiful because I mostly drew gore, violence and horror stuffs and of course everyone disliked my drawing style. As I walked in the parking lot, someone was calling me and so I turned around to see April once again as she approached me.

"What do you think about school today?" She kindly asked as she warpped her arms around my left arm?!

"Well, I gotta say it's kinda normal to me" As I replied, she leaned on my shoulder and made me blushed a little.

"I'm glad to hear that from the guy who drew me" Wait, did she just say that I drew her? So wait, she did look at my drawing while I wasn't looking?! Just the thought of it wanna made me blushed even more. Wait, why I blushed about little thing she had done to me anyway? I wasn't supposed to act like that back when I was in London. As we continued walking to find our parking space while she was still leaning on my shoulder, we found the parking space with our two bikes there.

"Well we're here and can you let go of my arm, please?" I gently asked her as she looked at me while she was blushing and let go of my arm.

"Well this is awkward" She scratched her head and still blushed but she looked kinda cute when she blushed like that.

"You look kinda cute when you blush, Red" WTF! Why I said that aloud to her and why I called her Red?! She looked confused and raised her eyebrow before she could ask, a honking noise caught in her ear as she turned around and groaned.

"What's the matter?" I asked her while I was looking at the Ferrari and 'Brady' was driving it. Even his name made me want to puch him.

"It's Brady and he asked me to go to the mall with me during lunch break" She angrily answered but then she happily smiled as if she'd had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come to the mall with me then you and I can have fun at it" I smiled at her plan but then raised an eyebrow while she confusingly looked at me.

"What will you do with Brady?" I asked while she put on her thinking face.

"I will think of it when I got there. Anyway, I'll see you later at the mall" As she started her scooter and rode off, I was standing there thinking where could it be until a Ford Mustang car stopped near me.

"Are you going somewhere, Dyson?" The car window opened and revealed Troy was driving it. I stupidly forgot that Troy apologized for nearly running over me with his Ford Mustang car.

"I gotta go home and…" I stopped talking to realize that April would meet me at the mall. Wait, Troy had been living here more than I had so I would ask him where the mall was and hanged out with April-as a friend.

"Go home and what?" Troy spoke up to snap me back to reality.

"Forget about that. Do you know where the mall is?" I quickly asked him as he stratched his head in confusion.

"Sure, I know where the mall is and I can take you there" He answered as I took her out of the parking space and started the engine.

"But I have to ask, Dyson. Why do you go there for?" He suddenly asked me that question so if i had said that I hanged out with April, he would have given a long angry speech about not hanging out with her again. So in order to avoid that, I simply lied to him.

"Meet a friend of mine from London" He smiled and started his car.

"Okay then, follow me" As he drove out first, I followed behind him to the mall

-At the Mall-

We finally made it to the mall and it just took us 5 minutes to get there with Troy's clever shortcut. And I got to say the mall was huge compared to mine back in London. As I was staring at the mall, Troy said goodbye and left. I rode to parking lot and entered the mall to wait for April so that we could hang out. The inside of the mall was just as big as outside and provided with everything you needed from clothes, video games, movies, food, etc. I decided to stay at a coffee shop nearby to wait her. As I was waiting for her, drinking my coffee-and damn it was so good-and sitting on the bench, someone tapped on my shoulder and when I turned  
>around to see her again.<p>

"Fancy meeting you here, Dyson" She kindly said as I got up from the bench.

"So you manage to ditch Brady, eh?" I jokingly asked her as she chuckled in joy.

"Not exactly, I was intended to tell him that I went to the bathroom but he didn't want me to interrupt his 'bro talk' and so I just simply walked away and met you. Not as I originally planned but it still worthed it" After she had done explaining, I smiled at her as she smiled back at me and we looked at each other.

"Where do you want to go first?" She spoke up to break the silent as I shook my head to snap back to reality answered her question.

"Well, the truth is that I haven't gone to a mall since I was ten years old" She giggled and held my hand.

"Don't worry. I'll show you around the place" I happily smiled at her and held her hand tighter.

"So let's see here, where can we go first? Oh I know, how about going to the arcade first, I heard there is a new arcade game there, what do think?" I nodded and then we both headed to the arcade.

I had to tell you one thing about this place in one word: AWESOME! When we first at the arcade, I was having so much there. We played ton of games like Street Fighters, Pac-Man, King of Fighters, etc. After that, we went to the supermarket and bought a lot of things but of course I had to steal the shopping cart and rode it like a surfer because-remember-I was a punk. Unfortunately, I was caught by the mall security but April was there in time to save my butt and gave a hard punch right at my shoulder but I deserved it. We went to my favorite shop Victoria's Secret but of course seeing woman's underwear and bra just to make me drool over place. But April didn't like the way I gazing at them, she smacked me at the side of my head and then proceeded walking as I held my head. After walking for so long, we stopped at this smoothy joint to rest our feet.

"Thanks god, finally a place where I could rest my feet" I spoke up and sighed in relief as April came back with smoothies on both of her hands.

"Here's a banana smoothy for you and strawberry for me" As she handed out, I quickly took a sip of the smoothy through the straw and it tasted good for I knew.

"So what do you think about the mall?" She asked while taking a sip of her smoothy. Really?! That was all she wanted to ask me?! Of course I knew the answer very well but before I could answer, I saw one guy that I truly didn't want to be here: Chris McLean.

My eyes widened as I hid beneath the table and I wasn't the only one. April was also hiding with her eyes widened as I was as I whispered to her.

"Hey, why are you hiding under the table for?"

"Because of Blainley, what's about you?" She also whispered to me and for all I knew I didn't know who Blainley was.

"Chris McLean" As I quietly replied, I heard sudden footsteps came closer as we both breathed heavily and my heart wanted to exit out my body.

"There you are, you raven-haired teddy bear McLean" Wait, teddy bear McLean?!

"And you too, my blainerific Barbie doll Blainley" Barbie doll Blainley?! Seriously, I could hurl up if I could but then again I couldn't

"I want to hurl right now if I can" April spoke up loudly as I quickly covered her mouth so that they couldn't listen to us but who would blame her. After few minutes of silence, I decided to check out as she held my hand tightly. I poked my head to see all too familiar trouser and looked high to see both McLean and Blainley-I had to guess-had their back at us. I returned to see April still worried about them because if they had known us were here, we would have been suffered from their bragging. I patted her shoulder and whispered to her.

"Don't worry, I will get us out the here in no time" She smiled at me with relief.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" She quietly asked while I was thinking of the plans but unfortunately I could think of one only solution.

"It looks like we're going to crawl our way out of this slowly" I gulped at the last part as she did the same.

"What if it doesn't work?" She nervously asked knowing that they could turn back at any time spotted us.

"Then we'll make a run for the exit if we don't run into 'Brady'" She gulped for the second time knowing that Brady was also here too if we had been running senselessly.

"Are you ready?" I asked her while holding her hand tighter than I could as she nervously nodded and then we exited out the table. As we were crawling slowly, we could hear them kissing each other and I pretty sured that they were going to make out. I turned around to see April was still crawling right behind us as I smiled at her.

"We're going to make it out of here, alive and well" She happily smiled but then her eyes widened in fear but for what?

"Dyson, Look out!" She quietly shouted as I turned and hit the fence hard on my face as I groaned. I turned around to see April was standing with her eyes widened even more and pointing at the flower pot twirling as if it was about to fall down and break got us caught as i cringed in fear. I quickly stood up and held the pot tighly as it stopped twirling. We both sighed in relief and turned back to see they were still making out.

"Look like we are going to tip-toe our way out of this. Are you with me?" She quickly nodded as we tip-toed quietly until they were out of our sight.

"Man that's intense. I can feel my heart burst out of my chest right now" I spoke up still breathing heavily with my both hand on the knees as we managed to get out of that situation alive without getting caught.

"Same here too, how about we go home and pretend we didn't see them making out?" She asked while still breathing heavily with her one hand on the knee and the other on the wall.

"Agree, lets get out of here then" After regaining our breath, we both found our way out of the mall and into the parking lot. At the parking lot, we took our bike and scooter outside and before we went home, April spoke up.

"Well, this is goodbye then. I will see you tomorrow" I could see the sad expression on her face as she didn't want to leave me just yet.

"We are friend, aren't we? Tomorrow, we can go to the mall and do that again. Or maybe we'll stay and watch them making out if you want to" I mischieviously asked her as she pulled out a devilish smirk on her face.

"Maybe we can do sometime when Brady is not around. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then" She rode off and waved goodbye at me as I waved back and rode back to my home.

-At Uncle's House-

I arrived at my uncle's house waiting to hear his long speech about going home late. After taking Harley inside the garage, I walked in to see the house was completely empty with no uncle in sight. I looked around the room and stopped to see a note on the table in the kitchen. I picked it up and read.

_Dear Dyson,_

_If you are reading this then you know that I had already gone. I got a phone call from this big company in New York, they offerd me a job with salary that would be enough to keep me alive and so I moved in immediately after I accepted the offer._

_I'm sorry for mistreating you the last two weeks. I should have been a better uncle than your father thought of me but I knew I would fail eventually. The problem here is not I am too old to take care of you but the real problem is the way you behave. Your mom told me that you had been like this ever since the incident. But I don't want to bring it up so you have to do it on your own._

_I will visit you eventually if I have time to check on you._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Uncle_

Did I hit my head that hard or was I hearing this wrong? No matter, I went upstair to take a shower and got myself a dinner by ordering a pizza. After eating the pizza, I went to my bedroom and went to sleep but what he said in the note had haunted my mind to the point that I couldn't sleep at all. Was it true that the past finally caught up to me? But I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts again and finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


	8. Naughty Dreamers and Early Birds

**Another chapter, hooray**

* * *

><p>-Dyson's POV-<p>

As I was sitting on the coach watching TV, I heard a loud banging on the door as thunder was roaring outside. I decided to get up and open the door so that I could watch in peace without those loud bangings. To my surprise, it was April, all wet from standing in the rain and her mascara dripping down on her cheeks.

"A-April, is… that… you?" I stutterly asked her as she put her both hands on my chest and pushed me hard down on the floor. As I groaned in pain, she climbed on top of me and held me down. I nervously looked at her while sweats started forming on my face as she leaned in close.

"Don't worry Dyson, everything will be alright as long as we live happily ever after" She rushed in kissing and at that moment I woke up.

"Damn, what a dream I had there!" I said while stratching my head, I looked at my alarm and to my shock and amazement to know that it was only 5.00PM in the morning. I raised my eyebrow and stratched my head and wondered why I woke up so dang early in the morning. Well no use getting back to bed now, I went to the bathroom and got ready for school. Having known that my uncle moved in New York, I decided to get my own breakfast by buying two burgers. I took some cash that my uncle had left for me, took Harley out and rode to McDonald.

-At McDonald-

I arrived at McDonald and went to McDonald's Drive Thru to order my burgers and of course to save time. As I stopped at the menu to order, a speaker started buzzing and then back to normal as someone tapping on it.

"This is McDonald here, may I take your order?" He said in a very deep voice. I confused at first and wondered why an old man like him would be working for McDonald.

"Are you too old to be working for McDonald Fast Food Restaurant?" I curiously asked him as he jokingly laughed at the question and then calmed down.

"Yes, yes I am, as well as the manager working here. Now may I take your order?" He kindly answered with all that awkward laughing but I had to respect him for being that old to be working here.

"Okay then, just give me two medium sized burgers with extra cheese and steak" After that, I paid the order and rode off to school.

As I arrived at school, there wasn't a single person sighted since I was the first one to get here. No matter, I parked Harley, ate my burger and relaxed on her so that I wouldn't be bored waiting.

_-Meanwhile-_

April's POV

As the sun was shining through the window, I opened my eyes and blinked couple before turning to see alarm clock read "8.00PM"?!

"OMG! I'm going to be late for school" Before I got up from the bed, someone grabbed my arm and yanked me back on the bed to see it was D-Dyson?!

"Relax Red, it's just Saturday. Beside, we have plenty of time to do for today and tomorrow. How about going to mall to see what Chris and Blainley are up to, eh Red?" He grinned at me as he held my chin up.

"_Saturday?! I thought yesterday was Monday?!"_ I thought to myself when suddenly he rushed in kissing me and by that moment I woke up.

As I woke up holding my blanket, I looked at the alarm clock as it only read "5.30PM".

"Wow, did i have that kind of dream before?" I confusingly asked myself as I got up and went to the bathroom. After that, I got dressed and went downstairs to see my parents weren't there. I looked around and stopped when I saw a note on the table, beside it was my lunch bag.

_Dear April,_

_Your father and I got lots of works to do in the law firm so we wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Make sure to call someone to take care of you and don't let anyone in our house without our permission._

_Almost nearly forgot, your lunch is in your lunch bag._

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad._

As I happily smiled after reading the note, I opened my bag to see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich inside. It had been a long time since I last ate this sandwich since I was ten. I packed my stuff, took Herbie outside and rode off to school.

-At Café Shop Styloon-

Before I got to school, I had to eat my breakfast so I went to my favorite café shop Styloon. I had gone there ever since my older cousin Bailey moved here. Actually, she was intented to go to university but because of her financial difficulty so she had to get the job to make some money. So I always went there to check up on my cousin if she had any problem. As I came in the café to see the interior and decoration and they sure had their own distinct style. As I admired the inside the café, Bailey called me snapping me back to reality as I came to the counter.

"May I take your order, little cousin?" She jokingly asked me with her blonde harr and still wearing her braces.

"Just give me the usual one, big cousin" I jokingly replied back which made both of us laugh in joy. After hysterically laughing, she headed the back as I waited for my breakfast when suddenly the little bell over the door rang. I turned around to see it was Dyson, again?! Coming to counter and sitting next to me with a happy smile?!

"Fancy seeing you here, honey" He said as he held my hand making me blushed and everyone in the café just staring at us.

"Well congratulations, newly wed" Bailey came in and what she said just shocked me.

"Uh Dyson, what's going on here?" She asked him but he responded by chuckling as I looked him in confusion.

"Don't you remember? We married a year ago" My eyes widen as I was shocked in both confusion and fear.

"Are you su-" He took me by surprise by kissing me as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart as he held my chin up and leaned in closer until we were an inch apart. As we continued looking, there was someone calling me but I ignored as I gazed at him and his beautiful emerald eyes until a loud bang was heard. And at that moment, I woke up and rubbed my eyes to see Bailey holding a bow of salad while raising her eyebrow.

"Uh what's just happen?" I confusingly asked her as she put the bowl of salad down.

"You were sleeping while mumbling someone's name" She said as I grabbed the bowl and munched on it.

"It's weird, right?" I talked between munches of the salad but I was lost in word as the dream shocked me when I was fully awake. My cousin just looked at me in confusion then turned away to talk to another customer.

"_Two dreams in one day? Did I really that tired or was it Dyson? I must talk to him about this"_ With that thought in my mind, I quickly finished my salad and paid it.

"I gotta go now. See you later, cousin" I dashed to the door without waving goodbye at her but because she was busy handling with her customers she didn't mind waving goodbye at me. I immediately got Herbie started and rode off to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


	9. Best Friends Talks

**Sorry for the hold up but enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dyson's POV<p>

"It's now 6.30PM" The phone spoke up as I was holding it and staring at it the whole time. I didn't get a good nap even after I had forgotten about the dream I had earlier. So I gazed the sky to enjoy the time?! To be honest, I was lost in words after I had that dream. Why April was in my dream? What did she want from me? Did I have a connection with her? So many questions crowded my mind that I decided to talk to her when she came here. Eventually, the all-familiar honking noise from her scooter came as I turned around to see her.

"Hello Red, how's going?" I jokingly asked her as she parked her scooter next to me and turned to smile at me.

"Very well, I guess. Listen, I have to talk about something with you?" I raised my eyebrow at her. So she also wanted to talk to me about something, eh? I got up immediately and took a deep breath.

"What do you want to talk about, Red?" I asked her first as she stratched her head and gulped down hard.

"You know we are just friend right?" She nervously asked as I stratched my head in confusion.

"Yeah we are. Why you ask?" I answered as she sighed in relief.

"Just to make sure, that's all" She happily replied and turned away to gaze at the sky. But curiosity eventually got to me as I wondered why she would be happy after nervously asking me that question. She must be hiding something from me and I gotta get it out no matter what.

"So what's your favorite movie genre?" I spoke up as she quickly turned around.

"Well romance, drama and horror. What's yours?" Horror she said, huh? That got me interested for a girl like her to favor horror movie.

"Sci-fi, adventure, action and… horror" I emphasized the last part as she smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"It's look like I'm not the only one like horror movie"

"Neither am I" I replied back as I lay back on my bike relaxing while she sat on her scooter resting her head on her palm.

"Okay next question. What's your favorite horror movie?" She gestured me to answer first and I pretty knew what the answer would be.

"John Carpenter's The Thing" Her smile grew wider as I surprised her with my answer.

"Wow, we only half way in and already we hit the big gun"

"Oh yeah, what's yours then?" I jokingly asked as she happily thought for a moment before answering.

"Sam Raimi's The Evil Dead" Her answered just chopped my head away as I immediately shot up and devilishly smiled at her.

"Wow wow, shouldn't a little girl like you doing something more girlish like playing dolls, listening to boybands' songs instead of watching that horror movie" I jokingly mocked her as she punched me in the arm.

"No, I'm not and stop calling me little girl, Mr Hoody"

"Okay, you're a big girl now. Satisfy?" She nodded as we continued to drone on and on about horror movie stuffs which we had a lot in common until Brady interupted us. I looked at my phone as it read "7.15PM"

"Well it's time to go inside then" I grabbed my bag as she did the same.

"I will see you at lunch then" She waved goodbye at me and we off to our separate way. Half way through the hall, I slapped myself for an idiot I was. Not because I hadn't forgotten about McLean and Brady, I forgot to ask her about the dream I had and why she acted so nervous when she asked about us being friend. Well I gotta find out later at lunch break then.

-Literature Class-

"You know we are just friend right?! Gosh, what happened to me?! I'm better than this"I said to myself and banged my head on the table for being a complete numbskull. I should have told him about the dreams I had but instead I just simply wanted to know if we were friend anymore. Might as well be that way. Today our teacher wanted us to take note about something but our subtitute teacher came in and said that he had been injured in a car accident yesterday which made us pretty happy I guessed. Afterwards I felt bored of sitting at my desk doing nothing so I began to doodle on my notebook when a folded paper suddenly appeared between pages of the notebook. I unfolded paper to see someone had written on it.

_Look behind you Red ;)_

I immediately turned around to see Dyson was behind me this whole time. I'd love to talk to him but our subtitute wouldn't allow it so I wrote it and handed back to him.

_Didn't see you back there, Mr. Hoody. So how's going with you, Chris and Brady?_

_Terrible I would say. Chris just bragged on and on about himself and Brady just bein' himself basically. So who is Blainley?_

Oh, right, I forgot what happened yesterday at the mall when I told him I was afaid of Blainley. I had to fill him in about her then.

_Three words: Blond, red dress and bitchy. I had to listen to her rant the whole day and it was annoying that I wanted to bury her alive :(_

_Calm down there Red. Just glad that I'm here to ease you up not with that Blainley you just said._

_So are you. So what class you'll have next?_

_I don't know what about you?_

_Me either._

As we pulled out our schedule, our jaw dropped that we had every single classes together except Monday and two first periods of today and right at that moment the bell rang.

-Lunch Break-

We didn't arrive at the cafeteria like everyone else because April wanted to have a more private place to talk, so she chose this big field outside the school. As we sat on the bench eating my burger and her peanut butter and jelly sandwich?! What a little girl she was! As I was munching my burger, I turned to see this big Y shaped yellow thing on two ends of the field and strange numbers marked on the field. I stopped eating in confusion as she noticed me while chewing her sandwich.

"What's wrong?" She asked between munches of her sandwich.

"Nothing but what's with those things anyway?" I asked while pointing at the field.

"Those are for football game"

"Did you just say football?" She sightly nodded at I stratched my head in confusion.

"I thought football is all kicking, catching and shooting goal" She chuckled a bit as I crossed my arms in displease.

"Silly you, that's your football in British while us call it soccer in America"

"Now, I'm very confused about your culture" We both hysterically laughed at my stupidity and afterwards calmed down a bit before continued eating our lunch. After that, we sat there gazing at the sky and admired how beautiful it was.

"_Now is my chance to ask her" _I cleared my throat and she turned around and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Just wondering something..." I paused for a minute as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"O-okay then, listen I ha-"

"You had a dream about me, didn't you?" I turned around to see April stunned by my words.

April's POV

"You had a dream about me, didn't you?" Dyson spoke up as I stunned in shock and amazement. How did he know that I had a dream about him or did he also dream about me? I had to know.

"How did you know that? Did someone just tell you? Was it Blainley or McLean or…" As I pretended to freak out, he grabbed hold of me and hugged me. I could feel my heart fluttered by every beats as he hugged me tighter and tighter and then he let go of me.

"Calm down Red, no one in the school told me about your dream" I sighed in relief but as I looked at him, he was sweating a lot as sweats began dripping from his head.

"Why are you sweating a lot?" He stratched his head and chuckled in worried.

"To be honest, I was the one knowing you dreamed about me" I gasped in shock while he patted my shoulder and giggled a bit before I smirked at him and crossed my arms.

"Tell me the truth. The whole truth"

"Well before you got to the parking lot, I had been having a nap to kill time but…" He paused for a minutes before breathing in and out to continue.

"…afterwards nap didn't help me ralax and so I had to buy a cup of coffee to help me relax"

"And where did you buy your coffee?" I asked so that he could continue.

"At a place called Styloon" I began sweating bullet as he mentioned Café Shop Styloon where I was having my breakfast. Suddenly he turned to look at me with worried expression on his face and gulped down hard to spill it out.

"And when I came in, I saw you sleeping on the counter and mumbling my name and so I thought that you were dreaming about me and so that's the reason why I knew you had had a dream about me" I patted his shoulder to make him more comfortable as he perked up a bit and smiled at me.

"And one more thing April" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" I asked and before he could speak, his phone vibrated as he took it and looked at it.

"Well lunch is about to be over, guess we have to go back then. Wanna come?" I slightly nodded as we went to our class. Why the bell had to interrupt this one crucial moment anyway?!

-History Class-

The finale class of today and I wasn't very happy at all. Because Blainley was here ranting about anything she could possibly think of but with Dyson accompanied me from behind, I felt more relax and comfortable even with Blainley's rants. But I wasn't so sure about him feeling the same way I was especially with Brady and Chris sitting side by side. As the history teacher was lecturing, a paper plane came crashing down out of nowhere.

"What was that?" The teacher angrily turned around as I innocently whispered and quickly hid the paper plane so that he couldn't spot it.

"On March 3rd 1918, Russia signed…" As he went on to continue his lecture, I unfolded the paper to see Dyson's handwriting on the paper.

_Want to continue what I was going to say at lunch?_

_Sure, go ahead. I'm listening._

I folded the paper, handed to the girl behind me and whispered to her.

"Pass this to the guy in black jacket" She nodded and took the paper passing down to him as I waited for a response.

-30 minutes later-

As the teacher continued lecturing about WWI, I hadn't seen Dyson respond the paper yet.

"_What's keeping him so long?" _And before long, a phone rang as the teacher noticed it and picked up to answer.

"This is Mr. Thymes here… WHAT?!... Some punks stole my car… I will be there in a minute" As we were all looking at him, he angrily put the phone, grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door. And at that moment anyone scrambled and had fun while he was away. As I was doodling on my notebook, Dyson came up sitting next to me.

"What's keeping you so long?" I asked as he sighed in annoyance.

"I was gonna write back but McLean and Brady tore the paper and so I called a friend of mine" He devilishly smiled as I smiled knowing what he had done.

"And let me guess, you asked him to steal Mr. Thymes's car so that you could talk to me" He chuckled a bit and gave me a thumb up.

"Correctomundo and he better drives as far away as possible so that the teacher can never get it back" We both bursted out laughing at his michevious plan and after awhile we stopped.

"So, are you going to tell me?" I asked as he came closer to me and whispered to my ear.

"I dreamt about you too" I shocked in amazement and at that moment some guy over the doors shouted at us.

"The teacher is coming" We all scrambled back to our seat as the teacher came in, exhausted and tired, and he fell face first on the floor. As we silently watched to see if he was still alive, he reached out his hands to crawl his way to the desk and pulled himself up breathing heavily.

"Because of my… personal problem… we will continue… to study… next week…" He spoke up between his heavy breathings as we smiled in satisfaction but…

"To make up… for today lesson… I will give you… an assignment…" After hearing him say that, we all ranted until he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Fine then, tomorrow you all will give me your report about August Revoluntion in full details… while working as a pair" He smiled evilly as we silently gasped in horror, especially me. Just the thought of it wanna made me worried, what if I paired up with Blainley then what would happen to me?

"So let get started with the first pair… Dyson and April

"WHAT?!" Brady, Chris and Blainley shouted as we looked at each other in confusion and relief and the teacher went on to list out the pairs until the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


	10. Accidental Kiss

**Sorry for the late update, i got sidetrack from my other story but rest assure, i will eventually post. So anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p>-At the Parking Lot-<p>

Dyson's POV

Today was full of surprises, from April's having a dream and I told mine and then the big surprise: me and April were paired up to do this history assignment which I hadn't ever heard. What the hell is the August Revolution?! As we left the classroom and went into the parking lot, me and April were just taking my bike and her scooter out.

"So have you ever heard of August Revolution?" She asked me.

"I don't have the faintest idea" I said as she sighed in frustration.

"Well, what are we going to do now? If we don't do this assignment and give him tomorrow, I will get an F for sure" She panicked and shook uncontrollably as I stared her blankly making her stop shaking.

"What?!" She innocently said as I folded my arms staring blankly at her. She then thought for a minute and slapped her forehead.

"You do realize we both have to do this assignment together, don't you?" Still staring blankly at her.

"Yes, I know. I just nearly forgot about it. So any ideas?" She rubbed her back of the neck thinking while I relaxed on my Harley. She eventually noticed me and leaned down. She stared blankly at me with her auburn eyes.

"What are you doing besides lying down on your bike?" She questioned me about my laziness as I flicked her noise which didn't annoy her that much.

"Well, I was thinking…" I shot myself up and rested my hand on the headlight.

"…How about going to your place and we can work things out?" I suggested as she slightly nodded in agreement.

"That's sound good but my parents won't let you in my house without their permission and my parents is having a busy day, so no can do" She crossed her arm in disagreement about going to her place but I had another plan in mind.

"Bummer! Well we can go to my place then, how's that sound?"

"Sound great but where's your place?" She asked as I got on my bike and started the engine.

"Get on your scooter, I will show you the way" As she got on her scooter, we both rode off to my place.

-30 minutes later at Dyson's house-

We finally arrived at my house; I looked behind to see April slowly approached me.

"What a Herbie he is!" I mocked her scooter as she rolled her eyes.

"So this is your place" She asked while looking at my house.

"Impressive isn't it?"

"Maybe… Not?" She teased me as I slightly chuckled about her joke.

"Come on, lets get inside" We took our ride to the garage which I had the garage key and put them there. We got to the living room through the garage door and April whistled in amazement.

"Impressive isn't it?" I repeated my question but this time she nodded as she looked around the living room.

"I didn't know you live here"

"Well actually, it was my uncle's house but he's gone now and I have the whole house for myself"

"Sound great… So is this where we study?" She asked as she placed her helmet on the hanger.

"Nope. Upstairs in my room" I said pointing upstairs with my thumb.

"Okay, you go first while I'm getting my bag" She went back to the garage to get her bag as I went upstairs to my room. I got to my room, put my bag down and turned on my computer. Suddenly, a window popped up revealing someone wearing a black shirt with gold, red and white letters on it.

"What's up Mr.D, long time no seeing" It was my old foreign friend. He's Dang, a year younger than me and Asian. We just met when I was surfing through Facebook to find someone to chat with. It was a rough start to get to know him but eventually we became friend and we usually talked about our life. He's a tad goofy and crazy but kind and honest. Seeing him here again lightened my day after I'd left England.

"Long time no seeing you too. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh just drop in to see if Mr.D is okay and well" He's always giving nickname to somebody new like me and I like the nickname he's giving me 'Mr.D'.

"What happen if I weren't?" He laughed at my joke.

"Well I could go there and visit you to make you comfortable" I let out a slight giggled as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"You wish, with your nonsensical and random conversations" He laughed loudly as I joined in laughing with him. We calmed a bit and I wiped the tear off my eyes.

"Nice shirt you got there" I admired his shirt after a long hysterical laughing.

"Thanks mate. Just got this shirt from the trip to Singapore last summer"

"Love to talk about it but I have this big assignment and tomorrow is deadline" I told him about an assignment I had as he nodded in agreement.

"I hear ya. But yours not as bad as mine here. About two or three weeks later, I will have this big test and it requires me to work hard in order to stay in class"

"Interesting. Can you tell me about it?" I asked as he rubbed his chin repeatedly.

"Okay, I will… Well well, who is your redhead friend you got there?" He grinned and raised his eyebrow at me as I raised my eyebrow back at him in confusion. I turned to see April was standing behind me by the door holding

"Took you long enough to get your bag" I asked her tapping my finger on the alarm clock.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had a little problem with the trunk but that… Oh hi Dang(1)" She waved at Dang as soon as she saw him on my computer monitor and he waved back at her? I puzzled out what just had happened earlier as she came in and sat down on the chair next to me as Dang just looked on until it clicked him when I cleared my throat.

"Oh yeah, Mr.D this is-"I cut him off.

"April, I know and yes we are friend now" His jaw dropped when I told him that and we slightly giggled.

"What a shocker that was! So how do you become friend then?" I was about to tell but my mind thought otherwise

"Love to but…"

"We have to do an assignment about August Revolution" She continued what I said and it apparently he clicked?

"Did you just say August Revolution?" I looked at her as she did the same in confusion but eventually we nodded as he rubbed his facial hair thinking.

"I can help you with that"

"You can?" We said it together in shock.

"Get me a minute, kay?" After that, he left as we still puzzled out how he could help with our assignment .While he was digging out something, random stuffs flew past the screen making random noise.

"Aha! I got you now" He yelled proudly after finding something in his junk. He came back with some document in his hand as he sat down, wiped the dust and showed it to us.

"What is that?" I asked him so that to make sure what it really was.

"It's my old documents about August Revolution. This will help you with your assignment for sure" He proudly said as I smirked at his idea but April wasn't sure about his idea.

"It's a little bit cheating I would say but the sooner we done, the more time we could have" She finally agreed as I clapped in agreement.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Okay, let's begin then" We began doing our assignment as he read it for us.

-30 minutes later-

April's POV

"And finish" I proudly said as I finished writing our name on the paper.

"Finally, I can rest on my comfortable bed" I said out loud and immediately jumped onto his bed to relax after a long time of boredom.

"Well love to stay and chat, but I have a lot of homework to do. And if I don't finish it by tomorrow, I will be scolded by the teacher for sure" He worriedly said as I sighed in sadness. I had a lot of things to tell him about, but being a hard-working student he was, I decided to tell him some other time.

"Well, goodbye Dang. Hope to see you again and thanks for helping with our assignment"

"No sweat. Bye" He said goodbye and disappeared. I looked around Dyson's room to have clear look at it because I was busying doing our assignment. His room was full of posters featured few of my favorite bands and movies, he had two closets: one fulled of his clothes and the other fulled of books. There were two books I only knew were The Raven and The Shining, and the rest were new to me. Next to his computer was this message board thing which had a lot of pictures until I found something interesting.

"Is that Gene Simmons standing next to you?" I asked him as he yawned and answered me.

"Yep, during their Europe tour. Why are you asking?" He asked me as I went to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Just curious" I said as he silenced for a minute before asking me.

"So you and Dang, how long have you met?" He asked me regarding what happened earlier.

"Just recently, I met him during my summer trip to Singapore" I said as he shot himself back up.

"Did he go alone?" He worriedly asked me.

"Nope, he went with his family. His parent, grandparent, his older sister, older cousin and his aunt" I said as he sighed in relief.

"So how did you know his family?"

"He talked to me during our lunch break in Universal Studio"

"Wait, you went to Universal Studio?" He was surprised after hearing me say going to Universal Studio.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Universal Studio?" I jokingly asked him as he flicked my nose and chuckled a bit.

"I was just playing with you" I laughed sarcastically at him as he devilishly smiled at me which made me a little bit scare. Suddenly, he tickled me making me laughing hysterically but I managed to grab hold of his arms so that he couldn't tickle me.

"Why did you tickle all the sudden?" I laughingly said as he smirked at me.

"I'm just bored that's all"

"Oh really, how about this then" I quickly let go of his arms and tickled him back. He was laughing hysterically until he slipped off the edge of his bed made him fall pulling me down with him. Every thing was black because I closed my eyes during the fall. When I slowly reopened my eyes and terribly saw myself kissing Dyson. I was gonna pulled myself and ran away but the kiss somehow felt so passionate and sweet that I grabbed his head and continued to kiss him. He was alarmed by my action but eventually calmed down and grabbed my waist kissing me back. We finally pulled apart to breathe as we looked at each other's eyes. I eventually snapped back to reality and grabbed my bag.

"Sorry, I gotta go" As I hurried to the door, he grabbed my arm. I turned around to see him sad but why?

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" He gently asked me and let go of my arm as I put my bag down by the door and sat down beside him.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know what was-" He cut me off by pressing his finger against my lips and silenced me.

"It's okay, it happened to me before. You don't have to worry about it" I was relief to hear him say that as he let go of his finger and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"How about we forget what just happened here and go out like real best friend?" He suggested me as I happily smiled at him.

"Totally, we can do all times" I agreed to his idea as he stood up and led me to outside. Once I got outside with Herbie which Dyson took it outside for me, I put on my helmet and started the engine.

"Guess this is goodbye" I said as he nodded.

"Yeah, I get so. Remember our assignment?" He reminded me about the assignment. During our way to the garage, he hurriedly ran back upstairs to get our assignment aned put it in my bag. Without him, we would get an F for sure.

"It's in my bag as you put in on earlier" I reminded him back as he chuckled a bit before asking me.

"There's a new store opened in the mall that I would love to pay a visit, wanna come?" I nodded, gave him a quick peck on his cheek and rode off to my house. He probably would be surprised by my action but then again he would be cool about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>

**(1): That's my real name and now you know. And it's true that i had a Singapore trip on July which was awsome to go on a holiday outside my country and yes i'm Asian, specifically Vietnamese**


	11. A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

**Enjoy another chapter**

* * *

><p>Dyson's POV<p>

The night when we accidently kissed, the night when I realized that we were more than just best friend. It was just my hunch but the kiss somehow reminded me of Lola? No it couldn't, could it? I couldn't shake the thought out of my head, and so I decided to hang out with April, as a friend, son that I wouldn't think of it again and it worked somehow. It helped me get rid of the thought but the feeling inside me was still there and never faded away. It had been two months and another boring day of school, but with April around me, I felt more comfortable then ever before and not one single wrong thing I had done. During the break, I came up to my locker to prepare and arrange my books until I turned to see Troy and rest of his friend.

"What's up guys" I said as I closed the locker but they glared at me which made ma a little bit worried.

"Where have you been for last two months?" Jarred angrily asked me when they hadn't see me since the first day of school until I became friend with them and hung out together.

"Hanging out with a friend" I gently said while staring blankly at them.

"Well then, who is this 'friend' of yours?" Troy casually asked me as I suddenly began sweating like crazy. Four weeks ago during the break, Troy came up to me and warned me not to hang out with Brady's girlfriend April but I neglected his advice and hung out with her anyway. But if I told him about hanging out with her, it would be kingdom come to me.

"Please don't tell us that this 'friend' of yours is April?" Susan pleadingly asked me as I sweated even more until I spoke up.

"April?! Who's April? I don't know her or what is she look like?" I crazily lied to them as they shockingly stared at me.

"We trust you this time. But if you lie to us again, you know what's coming to you" Troy threatened me as the gang left to somewhere. I sighed in relief but eventually someone cleared their throat as I turned around to see April glaring at me.

"Hi April, wh-" I said but she cut me off.

"Did you do this?" She angrily asked me as I noticed her apparently getting a new haircut.

"Did you get your hair cut?" I complimented her hair but she still glared at me.

"So you did it, didn't you?" She angrily asked me again as I confused about what she said. She rolled her eyes as she handed the scissors to me and the note with it as I read it to her because she demanded when I looked up.

_I hope you like your new haircut *laugh sarcastically*_

_Dyson_

"Wait, I didn't do this" I angrily said as I was surprised by the content of the note but she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh really, then why your name was in it?" She argued as I tried to find a reason for her to understand but I got nothing.

"We will talk about this after school" She angrily walked away as I held my composure by trying not to punch the locker or yell at her. This was the first time we fought over something that I didn't know about.

"Great, this day couldn't get any worse" I complained and went off to somewhere to calm myself.

-After School-

April's POV

I was so angry that Dyson wouldn't admit that he had cut my hair yesterday night. I thought that if he had told me he did it because I wanted to have a new haircut, I would have been laughing right now, but he had to play dumb with me as if he was pretended not to do it. I was still angry at him as he pleadingly stared at me during our classes and lunch break, as if he tried to beg me to forgive me. After school time, I was intended to talk with Dyson about it but Brady insisted me on meeting behind the spectator seating to tell me something and I decided to go having a little chat with him. Arriving behind the spectator seating, I waited as Brady eventually came and glared at me.

"Where have you been last two months?" He angrily asked me as I rolled my eyes. Was that really what he wanted to talk to me?!

"Hanging out with my friend, Dyson" I hurriedly said so that I could have time to talk to Dyson but Brady clutched his fist and glared fiercely at me.

"So you abandoned me for that guy? That guy is nothing but a criminal and wannabe punk. Go out with me and you will be happier" I was furious at him for not only did he want me to love him after those two months neglecting me, but he also insulted my best friend Dyson.

"We're just friend and he's not a criminal or wannabe punk. And you never pay any attention to me whenever your friends are around. Face it Brady, you are nothing more than a jock with one only single thing in you mind and it's you getting famous. And last thing, we're over" I ranted at him and broke up with him as he became more and more furious and his fist clutched tighter which made me scared a little.

"It's that what you wanted then" He furiously said and then slapped me hard on my cheek. I fell down and screamed in pain as he grabbed my neck and held me down. He lowered his head down at him with rage filled eyes as I felt fear overwhelming my feelings. I tried to pull his arm with my two hands but his grasp was so tight that he tried to suffocate me as I didn't have any strength left.

"Please Brady, just let me go" I tried to beg him as he raised his arm high.

"This is why nobody makes me angry" He said and then slapped me continuously back and forth as his slaps got more and more painful. He stopped to slap me to held me up and throw me onto the ground. I tried to pick myself up but my whole body was too tired from grabbing his arm to do it. I turned around to see Brady was right behind. I called out loud for help but no one responded as he dragged me along. He held me high by grabbing my neck. I looked into his eyes begged for mercy but he was so raging that he wanted to finish it now.

"Any last words" I didn't speak as he was about to swing his fist at me but then…

-Meanwhile Before That-

Dyson's POV

Waiting for nearly half of an hour later, I couldn't see her anywhere and so I relaxed on my bike and kept on waiting until someone called me. I got up to see Troy and rest of his gang here.

"Can we talk to you?" Troy asked as the other looked at me with sad expression as I they felt guilty about something. I nodded in agreement as they all sighed.

"Look Dyson, we are sorry" Troy apologized? I was confused at first but I thought if this had to do with what happened between me and April.

"Sorry for what?" I casually asked.

"Sorry about our prank" I immediately clicked when Susan apologized for the prank?

"Wait, your prank?" I asked them as Jarred came up to me.

"Well, we intended to piss Brady off by cutting April's hair but eventually it failed" Jarred explained the prank of their but I laughed out loud as Jarred and others looked at me.

"And it failed because you write my name on the note you left behind with the scissors" I jokingly asked him as Jarred and others were surprised.

"How did you know?" George shockingly asked as I chuckled a bit.

"Rule one of doing a prank. Never leave the evidence behind when you are doing a prank" I reminded as Jarred slapped the side of his head and insulted himself.

"Wait a minute, how did you know about the scissors and the note?" Roxanne asked me and before I could answer, I heard a scream.

"Did you hear that guys?" George spoke up after hearing the scream as other looked around to find that sound came from.

"I think it-" Troy said but I cut him off by silencing him and the others so that I could hear clearly.

"Shhhh! Quiet down, I'm listening" The gang agreed to stay quiet for me to hear the sound. I waited for the sound to come back, but it wouldn't… Until the word "Help!" was called out in a familiar voice.

"April!" I shouted her name as the others were surprised. I immediately got off my bike and ran to the direction of the sound even before the others could ask. I ran as fast as I could as the sound getting clearer and clearer, it eventually led to the football field. I looked around to see if anybody was here until I spotted Brady's shadow on the ground. I quickly ran behind the spectator seating and saw him strangling April.

"Hey, Brady" I called out loud so that I could get his attention as I ran and clutched my fist.

"Wh-" I sucker punched him as he flew toward the wall of the spectator seating and dropped April onto the ground.

"Are you okay, April?" She nodded although being slapped continuously as her cheeks getting redder and redder in pain. I helped her get up as she hugged me tightly and sobbed. I hugged her back as she said while sobbing on pain.

"I'm so glad that you are here, Dyson. Without you, I didn't wh-" I cut her off and tried to calm down.

"Shhhhh! I'm here now. There's nothing to worry about, Brady wouldn't hurt you anymore" I comforted her as she pushed me back and looked at me with few tears still dangling on her face.

"Why did you come back for me?" She sobbingly asked me as I wiped the tears off her face.

"That because I'm your friend… A friend in need is a friend indeed" I encouragingly said as she happily smiled and hugged me again as if she was finally free from the pain and suffering that Brady had done to her earlier. I pulled her back and looked at her and I hadn't noticed how cute she was with that short haircut Jarred made for her.

"I think you look cute with short hair" I complimented her as she immediately blushed despite her cheeks were already red.

"Great Queen of England! What's wrong with you?" George frightfully yelled out as I turned around to see the gang was already here.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked April as she quickly nodded.

"Who did this to you girl?" Roxanne asked as she motioned her to unconscious Brady. Troy and Jarred came up to him and were surprised.

"Did you do this to him?" Troy surprisingly asked me as I simply looked at him.

"Not only did you knock him unconsciously but you also dislocated his lower jaw. We didn't know you could punch that hard" I shrugged at him as neither did I know that I could punch that hard.

"Look, we are very sorry about misunderstanding you" Susan apologized as April nodded forgivably.

"And sorry about cutting your hair" Jarred apologized.

"That's okay. It looks like I owe somebody an apology" April said and looked at me. We stared at each other until Roxanne suddenly pulled her away from me.

"But first, we better take you to the nurse office" Roxanne led her to the nurse office with Susan along with them.

"And come to the mall with us… What about you, Dyson? Wanna come?" George asked as I simply nodded and rest of our boys waited for them. Few minutes later, April, along with Roxanne and Susan, came back with bandages on her face but still she looked so cute. While she was there, I took her scooter out to save her energy.

"Better?" I asked her regarding to her health condition.

"Well, I guess" She confidently said as others were in Troy's car as he said out loud.

"Aright then, let's go guys" I hopped onto my bike and started the engine as April did the same.

"Well, that's was quite a recovery there" I sarcastically complimented as she rolled her eyes. I chuckled a bit and noticed she wasn't there until she called me as I turned around to see her was ahead of me.

"The last one there is rotten pickle" She teased and challenged as I smiled devilishly at her.

"You wish" I accepted as we both sped up and raced to the mall leaving the gang behind. After that, I gained my trust back from April and the gang but I didn't shake off the feeling I had inside me. Is this somehow freed me from the past had haunted ever since?

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


	12. Nightmarish and Heart-Warming Night

**This quite different from what i originally thought. This chapter was originally about going to see a horror movie but i favored this one more. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>April's POV<p>

I was lying on my bed with practically nothing to do. It had been two weeks after Dyson saved me from Brady's assault. Brady was consequently expelled from school and ended up in the hospital by Dyson's punch which somehow dislocated his lower jaw. My phone rang as I picked up to see Dyson calling me.

"Hi there Red, how's it going with you?" I forgot to mention how cute his nicknamed me 'Red' albeit being a little offensive but I liked it.

"Officially bored. What about you, Mr. Hoody?" It was kinda silly to call him 'Mr. Hoody' but he didn't mind it and seemed to enjoy it.

"Just checking at Horror Ills to buy new horror movies" Horror Ills? The only place I knew with the name like that was the clothing store for punk, gothic and emo types. Maybe he mistook that for RIP Inc., which was the only store to sell horror movies.

"What's it then?" I asked him anyway assuming he could be joking about it.

"The Peeking" He chuckled which made me slightly confused. Strangely enough, I heard that same chuckled around the room as I looked around to find the source of the sound. While I was looking for the sound, there was somebody reclined on the tree? I came up to the window and opened it to see it was just bunch of kids hanging out.

"What are you guys doing?" They quickly hid something as soon as I asked them.

"Oh just doing some kid stuffs" They looked at me innocently as I stared at them with a poker face.

"Fine, we are going to smoke anyway" They admitted defeat as they showed me the box of cigarettes.

"Are you too young to smoke at the age like that?" I asked as they honestly nodded.

"Now go back to your home and toss that thing away, okay?"

"Yes, Miss April" The other kid said as they began to climb down the tree and I closed the window.

"Funny that 'The Peeking' was an actual horror movie before it was panned by critics" Someone with all-too-familiar voice spoke up as I turned around to see Dyson lying on my bed, holding his phone.

"Hello Red, and by the way I used the back window of the bathroom to sneak in"

"Wait, isn't my mom showering in there?" I seriously asked him to make sure that he didn't do it just to spy on my mom.

"I'm just joking with you, Red. I actually used the backdoor" He said as I came up to my bed and lay next to him.

"So, how could you punch Brady that hard?"

"Three times boxing champion" He surprised me in amazement.

"I didn't know you were a boxer"

"Until now" He chuckled a bit as I joined in with him and then silence came in. After minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"So why did you take up boxing in the first place?" I asked him but there was no response from him as I turned around to see him sad?

"Let talk about that some other times… Anyway, I gotta go and buy some horror movies from RIP Inc." He said as he shot himself up and came up to the window.

"So you were mistaken it for Horror Ills, huh?" I jokingly asked as he chuckled and opened the window.

"If you are free on Friday, could you come to my house to watch some horror movies you buy?" I asked as he was nearly out of the window and raised his eyebrow at me.

"But I though your parent won't allow it" I winked at him as he smirked knowing what I meant. He waved goodbye at me and finally left as I lay down on my bed blushing.

"_Wait, why I'm blushing right now?! We are just friend, nothing more… right?" _I questioned myself about our relationship. The kiss we had from that night was more than just a friendly kiss, it was more like a passionate kiss. I wondered what he meant by 'it happened to me before'.

-Friday Night-

Dyson's POV

I arrived at April's house as soon as her parent left for work. Before I went to her house, I brought some horror movies she had asked me two weeks ago. I parked inside the garage as soon as she came out the front door and opened the garage door.

"So did you bring them?" She asked me as soon as I came in the living room and simply nodded at her.

"So what did you get?" She said as we sat down on her couch. I opened my bag and took out three horror films as she stunned in amazement.

"So, what do you want to watch first? Zombie Roadkill, Silent Depth or maybe Death Inc." She quickly shook her head and thought for a second before choosing.

"Wow, you always pick the most horrific one. Let see… Zombie Roadkill"

"Nice choice, Red" I handed her the disk as she loaded in the DVD Player as we relaxed and enjoyed our movie night.

-Couple of Hours Later-

"There's something out there… We didn't know of" As the character Captain Rahad said when he found out a mysterious creature lurking in the deep outside in "Silent Depth", April frightfully held onto my arm tightly. Zombie Roadkill was epic in turn of gore factor and of course Death Inc. was funny which perfect for black comedy slapstick humors. A clerk at the RIP Inc. told me to buy "Silent Depth" because of how scary it was, and I thanked for him that because it was scary as shit. Basically, the movie was kinda like Nightmare on Elm Street and Jaws mixed together into this. The movie somehow scared April halfway through the film.

"Are you scared?" I encouragingly asked her as she slightly nodded in fright.

"Don't be afraid. Let me hug you" I gently whispered to her ear so that she could feel less frightened. She suddenly moved her body, sat down on my lap and leaned on my chest as I wrapped around her shoulder and didn't mind about it.

"Feel comfortable?" I asked as she nuzzled up against my chest to say yes. We looked back at the TV to continue watching.

April's POV

"There's nothing out there" As the character Michael denied the existence of the sea monsters, I could sense something was going to happen as the suspense began building up, the sound getting more and more intense. Everything the movie was holding back by this one moment that would make us scared in delight and expectation. As Michael and Captain Rahad came out to see the sea monster first hand. But lightning struck made the whole house blackout as I screamed in sudden fear while holding Dyson tightly. He eventually made me stop by shining his flashlight at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as I slightly nodded and looked through the window to see the whole neighborhood was blackout and the sky was raining outside.

"Huh, rainstorm comes early this month… Do you have a lantern?" He asked me about the lantern as I tilted my head upstairs.

"It's in the attic" I panicky said as he patted my shoulder to comfort me. He took out another flashlight from his bag, turned it on and placed it upwards the ceiling to illuminate the room, he then took out a baseball bat and handed to me.

"I'm going to the attic. Whatever you do, just stay put and defend yourself. Got it?" I quickly nodded as he kissed my forehead and went upstairs to the attic to retrieve the lantern. I stood up and held the bat tightly to defend myself but I felt myself shaking uncontrollably from fear and anxiety because I was all alone down here. I grabbed the flashlight and decided to check around which against what Dyson had said to me. I went to check the backdoor to make sure it was fully locked. After checking the backdoor, I checked around the kitchen and then suddenly lightning struck again. It frightened me as I dropped my bat on the floor. I was about to pick it up but someone's footsteps made my skin crawl and sent chill down my spine as I immediately stood up and held flashlight tightly. I couldn't turn around because of the fear overwhelming me and not knowing who could behind me, but eventually I turned around and shined at the person. To my fear and horror, it was a shadowy figure with demonic red eyes staring into my eyes. I froze in fear and dropped the flashlight as I rolled down the floor and kept on shining at him. Even the sound of the falling flashlight didn't make him move as he just stood there and stared at me with those eyes. I took the opportunity by picking up the bat slowly but he spoke up.

"April… April…" He chanted my name in deep demonic voice as I held the bat tightly.

"What do you want?" I yelled at him as he just laughed evilly.

"You will soon reunite with your friend after I kill you" I tore up by the thought of him having killed my best friend. But I shook the thought out of my head and glared at him.

"Through my dead body, you son of the bitch!" I threatened him as he let out a loud shriek and lunged at me. I swung the bat but he managed to grab hold of it, yanked it from my hand and threw it away. He shrieked at me and attacked me as I screamed in fear.

Dyson's POV

After I advised her to stay put and defend herself, I went upstairs to the attic to retrieve the lantern. I shined round the hallway to find the attic and finally found it when I shined at the ceiling which had an access door on it. Unfortunately, it was way too high for me to reach it and so I found a step ladder which conveniently found inside the bathroom. I climbed on it and opened the access door as I peeked over the attic and again conveniently found the lantern as it rested on the trunk. I climbed up and held the lantern up.

"Piece of cake" I proudly said myself but then lightning struck again as the sound of falling baseball bat?!

"April!" I worriedly said as I quickly climbed down and headed downstairs. Once downstairs, I checked the living room to see April wasn't there and so I checked the kitchen as I sighed in relief.

"You got me worried there, April" I relievedly said as I waited for her response but all I got was fear in her face. I could sense the fear overwhelming her as if she was afraid of something. She dropped her flashlight down as it rolled on the floor shining at me.

"April… April…" I tried to call her name as she slowly picked up her bat.

"What do you want?" She yelled at me as I fearfully confused but it took me whole minute to realize one thing: she was hallucinated.

"April, it's me. Dyson, your best friend" I talked to try to snap her from her hallucination but all I got was tears from her.

"Through my dead body, you son of the bitch" She suddenly threatened me as if I was a monster.

"April, it's me Dyson. Snap out of it. It's just your imagination" I tried to talk to make some sense as I slowly approached her. Then all sudden, she swung her bat at me trying to attack me but I managed to grab hold of it, yanked it of her hand and threw it away.

"Snap out of it, April. Snap out of it" I tried to shout at her so that I might snap her back to reality but I only made her screamed in pain and agony. I tried to grab hold so that she could calm down but she kept on screaming. I had no other ways to stop her from screaming and hallucinating. But she gave me no choices for me to do this.

"I'm sorry" I pleadingly said as I raised my hand and slapped hard on her face made her fell on the floor. I knelt down beside her to check if she was back to normal. I waited and waited for her to response but nothing came up.

"Please April, wake up. I don't lose you just like what happened to Lola" I begged her but all I heard was nothing. I hung my head down and tore a droplet of my tear on the floor knowing the outcome.

"Dyson…" I was thought all were lost but she spoke up making me feel relief and hope that she was still alive. I looked at her with relief as she looked at me tearing from fear and sorrow. She quickly pulled me in to hug her as she began sobbing from what happened.

"I'm afraid, Dyson" She fearfully said as she buried her head into my chest and sobbed her heart out.

"Don't worry. I'm here to protect you" I calmly said to her as I patted her shoulder to comfort her while outside was still raining. I picked her fragile and vulnerable body and carried her to the living room where she could feel free from fear and anxiety.

April's POV

Dyson carried me to the living room and put me down on the couch. He turned on the lantern and sat down next to me as I curled up and sobbed.

"It's okay April. You are safe now" He calmly said to relieve me but I was still crying from that nightmarish encounter with the 'Shadow Man'. I wanted to erase it away but I just couldn't as if it had haunted me ever since 'it' happened.

"I figured that you needed something to warm yourself off. And so I grabbed this blanket with your name on it while I was in the attic" He handed me the blanket as I instantly recognized it.

"There you are, Blanky. Where have you been?" I took it from him and covered myself with it as Dyson looked at me with relieved smile on his face.

"It's your old blanket, right?" I nodded as he sighed in relief and looked up to the ceiling. I slowly crawled in his lap and leaned on his chest. It felt warm and safe whenever he was around to protect and accompanied me.

"Why did you scream at me when I approached you?" He worriedly asked as I tried to pull back the tears and finally told him about 'it'.

"When I was five years old, my mom gave birth to my little baby brother named Vincent"

"Why you had a little brother?" He surprised as he looked down at me.

"Well, not anymore. Because of 'Shadow Man'"

"'Shadow Man'?" He curiously asked about him. I almost forgot that he just recently moved here, so I guessed I had to tell him about it.

"He was a serial killer murdering innocent people and kidnapping children. He always wore a tuxedo and a mask so that nobody could recognized him"

"So what it had to do with your little brother then?" He asked regarding to Vincent, my little brother.

"When my mom took us to the supermarket to do her shopping, she left us to find something just as 'he' showed up…" I paused as I tried to pull the tears back in, but it was too painful for me to do it. Dyson noticed my tears and kissed on my forehead as I wiped the tears and regained my confidence and continued my story.

"…Me and my little brother just played around in the shopping cart as 'he' came up to us and took us to somewhere"

"What happened next?"

"At first, I confused 'him' for my mom but I spotted my mom at another aisle as I called her out loud… She eventually heard my call and turned as she dropped the food item with fear. 'He' noticed my mom and ran taking us with him as my mom screamed out…" I paused again as I wiped the tears off my face and continued on.

"As the other people heard my mom's scream and noticed him, they began surrounding and blocked the exit where 'he' could escape and by that moment I felt afraid and hugged my little brother as he began to cry… And then…" My voice cracked as I sobbed my heart out because… I just couldn't do it.

"Little brother,  
>I remember when you first came home<br>Then came another  
>Little brother of our own.<p>

Even when you break my toys,  
>You will always be my<br>Little brothers  
>'Cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys<p>

Even when you're making too much noise  
>You will always be my<br>Little brothers  
>'Cause you're younger, we're related, and you're boys<p>

Little brothers  
>Little brothers<br>Little brothers..."

He suddenly sang to me as I stopped sobbing and him nuzzling my hair. I began to feel confident once again and wiped the tears off my face.

"And then 'he' yanked my little brother of me and threatened to shoot him if they didn't let 'him' escape"

"They did, didn't they?" Dyson asked as I began to tear a droplet of sorrow.

"Yes, they did. They were afraid and worried about the baby and so they including my mom let him escape and that was the last time I saw my little brother Vincent"

"Did the police find 'him'?" He worriedly asked me if they had found 'him' yet.

"For almost thirteen years, they haven't found him ever since what happened at the supermarket"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother and you" He sympathized with me as I finally could smile as if the fear and the pain from the memory had been erased forever.

"It's okay Dyson. I just hope that my little brother is still out there somewhere" Dyson relievedly smiled as he yawned which got me join in yawning with him and afterwards we both drifted to sleep as outside still raining heavily.

-Saturday Morning-

"Honey, we are home" I woke up and slowly opened my eyes to see my mom and dad were finally home.

"Hi Mom and Dad" I greeted them as they raised their eyebrow at me.

"Why are you sleeping in the living room instead of your room?" My dad asked as I got up the couch and yawned.

"Me and my friend were having a movie night. And then rainstorm came and ruined the night" I said as my mom's eyes widened.

"Don't worry mom. We had flashlights and I told my friend to get the lantern" I quickly said as she sighed in relief.

"What a relief! Anyway, go clean yourself and then eat your breakfast" My mom ordered me as I happily nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom. Halfway through the stairs, I slapped my forehead for being an idiot. I forgot to ask him about 'it happened to me before' and him taking up boxing. Oh well, might as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


	13. The Prom Night

**This chapter was THE PAIN IN THE ASS to finish and almost had a writer block. But i managed to finish it before New Year. If this sounds silly, this is my first time writing a romantic but that's okay. I'm ready for critisms**

* * *

><p>Dyson's POV<p>

"OH MY GOD! THE PROM IS FINALLY HERE!" Some random group of girls shouted in excitement as I plugged my ears so that I couldn't go deaf. They finally left as I stood there looking at school bulletin board about the upcoming school prom. If you ask then I don't like prom night.

"Prom night?! Yeah, right! As if!"

"I like prom night" I surprisingly turned to see April looked at the bulletin board with a smile on her face.

"Why exactly?" I curiously asked her but she wasn't there. I looked around to see April was at ticket stand? I got curious, so I came up to the ticket stand and stood beside her.

"How much is the ticket?" She asked some geeky girl with goofy glasses.

"5.00$ for each ticket" She said as April took out her wallet but she frowned for which I didn't know why.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as she sighed, put her wallet into her pocket and then left the ticket stand. I quickly walked up to her as she stopped and leaned on the locker.

"I don't have enough money to go to prom" She sadly said as I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What's so special about prom?"

"I don't know… Maybe it's the last place I could relive all the memories I had under the wonderful night when the stars shone over the darkness… And now for the first time, this has happened" She sadly said as I patted her shoulder, tried to cheer her up.

"Remember that night when 'the sea monster' finally revealed it self?" I said as she instantly smiled and hugged me. So I guessed she still remembered that night.

"7.00AM at my house, got it?" She reminded me as I shot a yes answer. She happily grinned at me and left to somewhere as I just stood there watching her joyfully danced across the hallway.

"_The coast is clear" _I turned around and quickly went back to the ticket stand so that my plan could work.

"May I help you" The geeky girl as I pulled out my money and placed it down.

"Two tickets, please" I said as she handed me the tickets.

"Have a great prom night!" She wished me as I quickly left the ticket stand and went to her locker. As I made it to her locker, George just so happened to be there blocking it.

"Hey Dyson, are you going to the prom?" George excitedly asked me about going to the prom as I stared blankly at m him.

"No" I blankly replied.

"Oh come on, buddy. I know you wanna" He tried to persuade me but the only way for me to get rid of him was to poker-face him.

"No"

"Oh come on. Pretty please?"

"No"

"OH COME ON! JUST GO TO THE PROM ALREADY?!" He angrily said but then softened as he gave me his puppy eyes.

"Still no"

"Wow! I didn't know you were good at doing poker face… Anyway dude, you gonna miss a lot of fun when you are at the prom" He waved me goodbye and left for good.

"_Excellent!" _I walked up her locker and slowly slipped in the ticket but…

"What are you doing, Dyson?" I immediately and panicky turned around to see Roxy was there and noticed what I was doing. Oh shit!

"Do I need to repeat my question?" Roxy asked as I shook my head while sweating bullets literally.

"Oh… Just slip in her… HOMEWORK! Yeah, that's right. She dropped it while going to girl bathroom" I nervously said and giggled at last part. Roxy was a little bit confused but shrugged and finally went to somewhere as I managed to slip in the ticket with my one hand behind my back.

"_Mission accomplished" _As I was about to leave, April was right in front of me making me spook a little which also made her spook dropping her books.

"Let me get that" I quickly knelt down picking her books as she did the same.

"I can pick those books up on my own, you know" She sarcastically said as I chuckled a bit while picking up her books. We stood up after finishing picking up as I grabbed one of her books from her stack of books and decided to read it, which she didn't mind. Halfway through the book, I only saw some sort of instruction on how to dance? I closed the book and read the title before she yanked it from me as I crossed my arms and smirked at her.

""How To Dance Like A Professional", eh?" I jokingly asked as she nervously giggled about it.

"You got me. I was intended to buy the ticket and show off my dance moves at the prom" She nervously said as I smiled at her.

"You can show it after we done watching" I said as she happily grinned again.

"Cool… Now if you would, I have to return all of this to the library"

"Need any help?" I jokingly asked her as she chuckled and left to the library.

"All according to plan" I proudly said and left to somewhere. First step of my plan completed. Now I all had to do was to wait for prom night.

April's POV

As I went back to my locker room after returning all the books to the library, I opened the locker to see some soft of note or something. I picked up the note and read it as I squealed in delight to see it was the ticket to the prom night. But eventually I got curious to who could buy the ticket for me. I thought up all the possibilities beside Dyson and I couldn't draw any conclusions from what I had known.

"Are you going to the prom?" Someone spoke up as I turned around to see Troy was standing beside me.

"Yes, I am" I happily answered as he smiled and left to somewhere.

"We will pick you up at 6AM. Sound good?" He turned around and asked me as I nodded in agreement. He gave a thumb up and finally left.

"_This going to be a great prom night"_

-At Prom Night-

"April dear, your friends come to pick you up"

"Coming mom" I looked at the mirror again to see if I was missing something. I wore a white dress ended by my knees with a lovely bow tied behind my back, two skull earrings given by Dyson when we were at Horror Ills and a handmade necklace by Dyson himself. I styled my hair with some strand of hair curled up and tied up in a bun. After putting some makeup on, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

"You look beautiful tonight, dear" My mom complimented me as I put on my high heels.

"Thanks mom" I thanked her and waved at her as I exited out the house. As I came up to Troy's car, the gang whistled in amazement.

"Girl, you look beautiful" Roxy complimented me as I got in the car and sat in the backseat.

"Where's Dyson anyway?" Susan asked me as I shrugged.

"Are you sure that Dyson don't want to come?" Jarred asked as I just simply nodded which raised a few eyebrows.

"Just forget about him. Whether he's going or not is his choice" Troy spoke up as we all agreed on what he had said and finally left to the prom.

Dyson's POV

As Troy's car finally left April's house, I could start my next phase of the plan which conveniently happened right now. I took out my phone and answered the call.

"Is everything in place?" I asked my buddy Lawrence, who just happened another victim of Chris's bragging and so I offered my help to him to ruin Chris's best night.

"Just as you said" He said as I devilishly smiled.

"Thanks man. Anyway, gotta go" I said as I started the bike.

"Need any distractions?"

"As much as possible" I said and hung up as I rode off to the prom night. All was working well so far, the only thing needed to be done was at the prom.

April's POV

We arrived at school as me, George, Jarred, Susan and Roxy got out of the car and waited for Troy while he was searching for a parking space. While we were waiting, I suspiciously looked at someone wearing a similar grey hood just like Dyson did. But it turned out to be some emo girl wearing a grey hooded jacket walking by.

"Let's go gang" Troy spoke up and led the way as we followed behind. We arrived at the prom and my first impression was wow. The gym was full of students enjoying the prom.

"THIS PROM IS OFF THE HOOD!" Some guy shouted as Susan, Roxy and Troy boogied down on the dance floor while George and Jarred enjoyed eating at the punch table.

"Enjoy the view, Red?" Someone with very familiar voice spoke up as I quickly turned and was surprised to see it was Dyson! He was wearing a tuxedo with black bowtie and also a black hood. I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

"I thought you didn't want to go to prom"

"Nah, I'm just bored… Anyway, shall we?" He held out his hand as I gladly accepted and we off to boogied down on the dance floor. The prom was just too great to be true but while I was dancing with Dyson, I saw neither Chris nor Blaineley was here. But who cared about them, they just ruined the best prom night the school had ever had. Suddenly someone came up to us while carrying a bucket?

"Yo Dyson. Where do you want this bucket of slime on?" He asked as Dyson pointed to the stage where king and queen of the prom would be pronounced. But wait, bucket of slime?

"Okay forks, please pick your dance partner and we will begin dancing in a minute" The DJ spoke up as everyone began pairing off including Roxy, Susan, Troy, George and Jarred until we were all alone.

"You said you wanted to show off your dance moves, didn't you?" He said and held out his hand as I gladly accepted and held it high. The way he held my hand made me remember the day we embarrassingly held our hand in the art class. We wrapped our arm around our shoulder and looked into each other's eyes albeit Dyson's eyes had been hidden under his hood.

"Alright forks, lets dance to the rhythm of smooth jazz" The DJ played the music and we began to dance to the rhythm of the music. We just swayed back and forth and did some tango dance moves and I had to admit that he was a pretty good dancer. While we were dancing, everyone around us stopped dancing to watch us dancing. But of course, I couldn't see what they were doing because I just kept on looking at his eyes, and so I was just assuming.

"Do you enjoy the prom night?" He asked me breaking the silence as I pulled him closer and rested my head on his chest. He moved his hand down to my waist and gently hugged me as I felt the warmth and gentleness from him. Then there was this feeling that was slowly glowing inside of me as if telling me he was **the one** I had been finding.

"This is kinda awkward I would say" He spoke up as we broke apart and I looked at him before it happened…

Dyson's POV

"This is kinda awkward I would say" I spoke up as we broke apart so that she could look at me. We had been dancing for how long I didn't keep track of but I didn't mind it because I was having the most wonderful night I had ever had for two years. Suddenly someone slammed the door opened made me spook and trip. Consequently, I dragged her down along with me and we both fell on the floor together. I looked at her as she wrapped around my neck and had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and looked at me as she blushed and smiled at me just like the day we accidentally kissed. We both chuckled because of our silliness but we soon turned to see who was the one slammed the door open as I smirked at 'them'.

"What's the matter? Just lost your car in the lake or did someone crashed your car, McLean?" I asked him as he and Blaineley were breathing heavily and messed up from possibly walking.

"Someone… crashed… my… car" He faintly said and then passed out sleeping on the floor along with Blaineley as everyone continued what they were doing.

"What did you do to them?" She jokingly asked me as she got up and helped me get up.

"Lets go outside for now" I grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her to outside.

April's POV

Once we got out of the gym, he led me to this beautiful gazebo and stood next to it was a beautiful fountain. We stood inside the gazebo watching the beautiful night with tiny stars shining through the darkness.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yep, it is… I got something to tell you, April" He said as I turned to look at him.

"Is this about Chris and Blaineley?" I jokingly asked him and chuckled but then I stopped as he frowned at me.

"I'm serious… About our relationship" He seriously said and turned away as I came closer and turned his head around with my hand so that he could look at me with displease.

"I'm sorry" I apologized to him as he smiled at me and motioned me to sit down with him.

"So what's wrong about our friendship?" I asked him as he sighed.

"Remember the night we accidentally kissed?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Did you feel something inside you? Because I haven't felt like that for two years" He said as I raised my eyebrow but I eventually began to understand what he meant.

"Ever since that kiss, I have been thinking about our relationship and I started to think that we were more than friend"

"Of course, we were more than friend. We are best friend" I said as he suddenly pulled me in closer to me. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and touched my cheek as I shockingly stared at him and he stared me back.

"We were more than best friend… This feeling burning inside me… I just couldn't erase it away and I wanted to confess to you about my true feeling but I didn't have courage to do it because I was afraid how you would react…" I said while sobbing? I gently touched his cheek and ran my hand back and forth along his back to comfort him and ease up his sorrow as he relievedly smiled at me and stopped sobbing.

"Don't worry, Dyson. I'm your friend and I can't stay mad at you whenever you say and confess to me about your feeling. You can trust me because I always and will always be your best friend" I said to him as he happily grinned at me.

"Now, what is it you want to tell to me?" I asked him as he bit his lip and gulped down.

"April… I-I-I…" He stuttered as my eyes widened and braced myself for what he might say.

"I love you, April" He kissed me and hugged me tight as I shed my tear and kissed him back. He said it, he really said he loved me as inside was firing fireworks and exploded in delight and happiness. The kiss was similar to the previous one but this was more passionate and gentle that we quickly melted into it. We eventually fell on the floor with me on top of him; he wrapped his arm around my waist and held my head as I held his head by my two hands. We continued kissing passionately until we broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Dyson" I said as he smiled happily but someone squealed made us spook and turned to see who it was. We got up and checked around until I noticed a familiar blonde hair sticking out from the other side of the fountain. I elbowed Dyson as he turned around and looked at my direction.

"We can see you from here, George" I called out for him as Dyson and me quietly laughed while listening to their conversation.

"I think they spotted us" George spoke up.

"W-WHAT?! How could they spot us?" Susan was surprised.

"Well, you can blame Roxy for squealing" Jarred blamed it on Roxy's squealing.

"Hey!" Roxy yelled at him.

"Calm down guys. Let me check" And finally Troy said as he got up and face-palmed.

"George! It was your hair that got us spotted" Troy yelled at him as the gang already stood up and glared at him. He poked up slowly and blamed it on his mom.

"It was my mom who styled my hair" We laughed and came up to them as they turned around, smiled as us

"Sorry for spying on you" Roxy apologized.

"Apology accepted" Dyson said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I held his hand. George whistled as the others smirked at us.

"I can't believe that you two would eventually become a couple" Jarred said in astonishment and surprise as the rest of the gang nodded in agreement. I turned to look at him and asked him.

"Did you do all this just to say you loved me?"

"You are half right" He said which raised a few eyebrows among us as he chuckled a bit.

"Let's get inside" He said as we and the gang went back to the prom. We made it back to the prom just in time for announcement of Prom King and Queen but we including everyone in here knew who they were.

"And the king and queen are… Chris McLean and Blaineley" As the host announced their name, they proudly grinned and walked to the stage as us looked blankly at them and clapped in sarcasms. They got to the stage and were crowned king and queen as I noticed someone above them holding a similar bucket.

"Here it comes" Dyson whispered to me and winked at someone as I followed his eyesight to the guy above Chris and Blaineley. He winked back at Dyson and gave the other guy on the stage a thumb up.

"What's going on?" I asked him as he devilishly smiled.

"This will be Chris's most humiliating night… DROP IT NOW!" He shouted which made everyone inlcuding the gang spook but except for the two guys. One guy on the stage stepped away from Chris and Blaineley, who were confusing about something, as the other guy and another guy beside him poured the buckets of slime on top of them. The slime splashed down on Chris and Blaineley as they drenched in slime. Everyone including us and the gang burst out laughing hysterically at them and yelled at them.

"Take that McLean! For torturing us with your bragging"

"You suck, McLean"

"We have more fun than you two are here"

"Come on. Let's get out of here" Dyson grabbed my arm and dragged me through the crowd while I was still laughing.

"See you later Blaineley. YOU BITCH!" I shouted at Blaineley as she was immediately ticked off.

"See you later, McSlimer!" He jokingly shouted at Chris as he was also ticked off by him, while we were going through the crowd and laughing together.

"This is the best night of my life" I shouted as we suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd. He spun me around and hugged me as I hugged him back and smiled at him.

"Totally" He said and kissed me as I kissed him back with equal passion. We broke apart and watched everyone's including Chris's and Blaineley's reaction when they saw us kissed. This was one of the best nights of my night. No… The best night of our life.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


	14. Past Reconcile

**Finally! CHAPTER 14 is done... But this looks like it has so many cheesy lines and moment... But i open for criticisms of course... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>April's POV<p>

"Having fun yet?" Dyson asked as I just shouted in excitement and him laughing. After Chris's and Blaineley's humiliating night, we rode off to somewhere which he didn't tell me about. But I was having the great time riding with him, with the breeze flow by me and my hair which was messed up during our kiss. After a long time riding, we stopped at the hill with a tree and beautiful scenery. While I was gazing at the scenery, he accompanied me to the bench and sat down as we gazed at the beautiful night.

"Like it?" He asked as I simply nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. While we were gazing, I moved my body to sit on his lap and rested on his chest as he wrapped around my shoulder. Once again I could feel the warmth and safety as the night I had with him. But strangely, I heard his heart screaming and crying in agony and pain as I looked up at him to ask him about it but he kissed me as I held his head and kissed back. We broke apart as I smirked at him.

"Was that to shut me up?" I jokingly asked him.

"I thought you would kiss me, but then again I don't know" He said and giggled at me as I kissed him again to snap him back to reality. We broke apart once again and stared at each other's eyes.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" He asked me which made me surprised as I tried to remember what I wanted to talk about until it hit me.

"During the night we accidentally kissed, you said something about it had happened to you before. What did you mean by it?" I finally asked him about it but he looked away from me and shed a tear?

"Dyson" I called him as he wiped his tear and turned to look at me with a sudden smile.

"Let just say I had an ex-girlfriend and her name was Lola" He said as I could sense he was lying about it but why?

"Who's Lola anyway?"

"She is smart, funny, beautiful and overall a good companion"

"So what happened between you and her?" I asked him as I moved back to my seat and sat next to him.

"Just like any love couple. We hung out, went to the movie, had a romantic dinner and stuffs like that" He said as I detected more lies from him.

"Then what happened next?"

"We eventually broke up and she ended up with Jonathan" He said as I heard even more lies from him. If this keeps up, there's no way I could know the truth behind what really happened between him and Lola.

"Uh, what's wrong April?" He worriedly asked me.

"Nothing at all, Dyson… Can I ask you something, Dyson?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell me what really happened between you and Lola" I asked as he suddenly laughed at me.

"Are you deaf? I already told you about that… Wait, are you jealous of her? Or are you mad at me for loving her? Because…" He started rambling random and non-sensical things to throw me off track but all he did was to annoy me so much that it really pushed me to the limit.

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP, DYSON?!" I yelled at him as he stopped rambling and let me talk to him.

"Please Dyson, just tell me the whole truth. I know it's hard for you to but your heart is screaming and crying in pain and agony right now" I said as he glared at me and turned away.

"Why should I?" He angrily said as I held his chin and spun his so that I could see his face. He was angry at first but when I smiled at him and looked into his eyes, he later calmed down and smiled back at me.

"Remember the night I told you about my missing little brother?"

"What about it?"

"While you were looking for the lantern, I felt alone in the darkness as the memory of Shadow Man came rushing back and made me afraid. And when I told you about my little brother, I didn't have enough courage and will to talk about because it was too painful for me to do it…" I stopped as tears began flowing down my cheek. He noticed and wiped the tear away and touched my cheek as I began to regain my confident and courage again.

"…But whenever you are around, I regain my confident, my courage and my will to go on living and leave the past away. You helped me to overcome my fear and nightmare… And now, it's my turn to do the same with you… Please Dyson, just tell what really happened between you and Lola?" I pleadingly asked him as he reached in his pocket a locket with blood on it?

"Don't worry about the blood, it's just dried out" He gave me the locket as I held it with my two hands. The locket was heart-shaped with inscription "D+L" and when I turned the back around it read "I Will Always Stand By You". I opened the locket revealed pictures of two persons, one was blonde on the right and the other on the left was ginger.

"That's Lola on the right; she gave me this locket during fifth anniversary" Wow, he and Lola had a really long-term relationship. But wait, then who's the ginger one?

"Then who's on the left?" I asked him about the ginger guy as he giggled a bit.

"That's me" I was surprised and shock. This ginger guy is him?!

"Really?!"

"Yep, that's me or was me two years ago"

"You look kinda cute with ginger hair" I sarcastically said as he tickled me made me burst out laughing.

"Okay, you look cooler than what you looked before" I admitted as he stopped and laughed his ass off.

"So when did you meet Lola?" I asked to break his laugh as he stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"During middle school when I studied at 9th grade five years ago" He said which made me confused as I started counting the years I studied and realized that I was younger than him two years?!

"So wait, you are 20 years ago?!" I shockingly said as he just smiled at me.

"Yep, now you know how old I am" He said as I burst out laughing and him joining with me laughing. We eventually stopped laughing and returned to the main subject as he continued to tell me.

"I met her when she was dating with Jonathan but…"

"But what?"

"Ever since Jonathan pulled a prank on her family, she had dumped him and went to my house to live"

"What kind of prank did he pull?"

"Set her house on fire after her family declined letting him date her" I gasped in shock and horror after hearing him said. What kind of guy burning his ex-girlfriend's house just because her parents wouldn't let him date her?!

"Jonathan isn't a regular prankster, he is the mad prankster. I'm talking about a guy who electrocuted his own grandmother on April's Fool day, dropped a bucket of cement on his father, raped and violated his own sister-"

"Please, just stop… Just stop" I ordered him to stop as I ran to the tree and vomited by all things he said about 'Jonathan'.

"Are you okay, April?" He worriedly asked me as I finally stopped vomiting.

"I'm okay, Dyson… Did he really do all those things you said?"

"Just ask the guy whose forte was pulling harmful prank" He emphasized as I fully understood this 'Jonathan' guy. He is not a human being, he's some soft of Satan's servant killing innocent people to satisfy his master's need.

"Well at least, he didn't pull any prank on you, huh Dyson? Dyson?" I said as Dyson began shedding his tear.

"He did… He ruined my life just like what Lola did to him" He said as more tears flowing down his cheek. I came up to him, wiped all the tears away as he finally calmed down.

"Dyson… Tell me all about it" I said as he sat down and I stand by the tree which I had to endure the horrible smell of my own mess. As I was about to plug my nose, Dyson handed me the respirator.

"I figure you need this to block all those of yours" He jokingly teased me as I put on the respirator and could easily breathe without that smell.

"Anyway, it started two days after junior year graduation…"

-Flashback-

"How about going to the club and beating up some guys?"

"No way, man. We are not going to beat someone up for tonight. What about bike racing?"

"I'm tired of watching people racing bike at midnight and I will tell you that it's boring. Let go to the club instead"

"If I say we go for bike racing, we will go for bike racing"

"The club"

"Bike racing"

"The club!"

"Bike racing!"

"THE CLUB!"

"BIKE RACING!"

"That's it! Fight time!" Angus said as he lunged towards Ice Cube but he eventually stepped away as Angus fell flat on the pavement. Ice Cube put him on a choke hold preventing him from breathing and making him admit going to bike racing as I, Galvin, Christy and Katz laughed our ass off at their Angus' effort to escape Ice Cube's grasp. As you can see, they were having a little dispute over whether go to the club to beat up some guys or go bike racing. School was finally over for us junior students to enjoy the hot and excited summer with my family and my friends: Angus, Ice Cube, Katz, Christy and Galvin.

"Okay okay… We will go bike racing just like you said" Angus finally surrendered as Ice Cube smirked and dropped him down on the pavement.

"Then it settles. At 11.30AM, the Tower Bridge. Got it and then raised your hand?" Everyone raised their hand including Angus but except for me.

"Why aren't you going bike racing with us, Dyson?" Galvin asked me after noticing me not raising my hand as I was busy texting to Lola about the plan for tonight but I eventually stopped to talk to them.

"Because I had plan with Lola for tonight"

"Don't say you abandon us for her?" Angus asked as everybody stared at me.

"Don't worry, this will be the last night I hang out with her"

"The last night? You don't mean she is moving out of country, do you?" Christy asked as I sighed in disappointment which they all understood as a yes answer.

"Well, we all don't want to mess with her final night hanging out with you" Katz said which made me surprised that this is the first time she agreed with me on something.

"Really?" I surprisingly asked as everybody nodded.

"Sure we do when you first mentioned it though" Angus awkwardly said as Christy punched his arm made him yelped in pain.

"The point is we will let you hang out with her for the final night, right guys?" Christy said as everybody nodded in agreement including Angus who was rubbing his arm.

"Thanks guys. You are the best of friends" I happily said as Galvin looked at his wrist watch.

"Well, it's time for me to teach ballet then"

"I will drive you to there. As I have another plan in mind"

"Me too"

"Me also"

"Bye Dyson" Everybody waved at me and left to do their business while I continued to text with Lola about the plan for tonight.

_We could revisit all the places we'd been to during our date_

**Good idea, Dyson. When will you pick me up?**

_6.00AM and remember to wear the clothes I gave you for Valentine's Day_

**I will, Dyson. I will**

_See you tonight, Lola Bunny_

**Later, Crocodile**

We ended texting as I rode back to my home for tonight. I will assure that she would have the best final night of her life. What could go wrong?

-Tonight-

I arrived at her house 45 minutes earlier than I expected but nonetheless. I was dressed with lemonade tank top with the kilt and blue jean, brown leather shoes and finally her locket hung from my neck. I knocked on the door and was greeted by her older sister, Danielle wearing a skull t-shirt and black short.

"You must be Lola's boyfriend, Dyson isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm. Is Lola home?"

"Yes, she is. Let me get her… LOLA, YOUR BOYFRIEND DYSON COME TO PICK YOU UP"

"I'm coming" She called back as I heard footsteps and tilted my head to see Lola wonderfully dressed in white tank top with black jacket, skirt reaching to her knees and black combat boots and finally a very cute hair clip on her short blonde hair.

"You look nice today"

"You too, Dyson" We complimented each other as I accompanied her to outside.

"Have fun you two. And remember to come back before midnight" Danielle reminded us and went to the house to prepare the stuffs for moving out.

"She always follows the rules, doesn't she?" I jokingly asked Lola as she giggled in delight.

"So where we headed first?" She asked as we hopped on my bike without wearing helmets.

"Save the last for best" I said as we drove off to have some fun together for the last time.

-Many minutes later—

"Having fun yet?"

"I already have fun… With you" She said and shouted in delight and fun. The night was just wonderful, we went to many places we had visited brought back all the old memories we had during our time together.

"Where we headed next?"

"It's a surprise"

"But I thought you hate surprise"

"Not when I doing the surprise" I said as she just simply chuckled and went on to shout for the whole ride. We finally made it to our final destination, the place we first kissed, the Tower Bridge. Lola hopped out of the bike and gazed at the beautiful night as I held her hand and led her to the middle of the bridge and watched the night together with her.

"This is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Yep, it is… Shame that I wouldn't see the night like this anymore" She sadly said as I turned around and leaned on railing by my back.

"Why are you moving out anyway?" I asked her as she sighed in disappointment.

"Because me and my sister didn't have enough money to pay for all the bills we had. Even my sister's salary isn't enough to pay" She sadly explained and rested her head on the railing. I laid my hand on her shoulder and patted to comfort her as she turned around, smiled at me.

"You won't forget me, will you Dyson?" She asked as I held her beautiful pearl white cheek and slowly walked up to her.

"I will always remember you as long as we stand by each other's side" I said as she held the back of my neck and held my hand tightly.

"This will be the last night we met each other and kissed, won't it?" She said as I pressed my lips against her for remembrances of each other before she and her sister left to L.A. We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes for the last time.

"I will never forget the times I spent with you during our darkest time… I love you, Dyson"

"Neither will I… And I love you too, Lola" We said our goodbye and hugged for one last time to remember each other.

"Ah, touching moment between the love birds. Isn't it sad to see her go away, Dyson?" Someone with far too familiar voice spoke as we turned around to see Jonathan standing the opposite side of us.

"What do you want this time, Jonathan?" I angrily asked as we glared at him intensely as he just devilishly smiled and walked up to us.

"Oh, just say goodbye to my old love Lola here and you too, Dyson"

"Why do you mean by that?" I curiously asked him as he whistled and walked to the railings.

"You will soon know it… Cuff them up, boys" He called out loud as Lola suddenly yanked away from me by two guys as she desperately screamed for help.

"LOLA! NO!" I tried to rescue her but suddenly two large guys appeared and grabbed me by my arm. They pinned me down on the ground and tied my arm with a rope as I looked to see Lola with fear in her eyes as she was tied by them too. They picked us up as Jonathan walked up to me.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple actually… REVENGE!"

"Is this about me then you was just a heartless bastard loving me just to show of and brag abou-" Lola furiously shouted at him as he slapped her to shut her off.

"SILENT!... Tape her, Bruno" 'Bruno' guy came with duct tape and taped over her mouth to silent her.

"You know she is right about you being a heartless bastard to her"

"Oh, on the contrary… I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about you, Dyson. You ruined my life"

"Why I would ruin your life?" I curiously asked as he just crazily laughed.

"Simple… You are smart, generous, thoughtful, always helping others in peril and also took my love away from me" He emphasized the last part as I just smirked at him.

"Oh really… Then I don't suppose the whole killing innocent people with your own pranks would get you more 'attention' and 'followers'… But guess what? You are a mad man, a dictator, a ruthless bully to anybody around you, enslave them like your servants and kill them off whenever you like. That's not all, you have to kill your own family and relative and innocent people just for fun and satisfy your needs" I furiously taunted him as I looked to Lola relievedly smiled at me thinking he would snap back to reality from his own twisted world. I looked back at him as he just stood for awhile and then laughed more crazily than ever before.

"Thanks for reminder, Dyson… In that case… Hand me the wrench" He said as the other guy handed him the wrench.

"Wait, wh-" I was about to ask but he hit me hard with the wrench to shut me off as Lola beside me screaming through the tape. I coughed up some blood as he hit once again made me cough up more blood.

"Having enough?" He asked me as I just looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Guess one two hits wouldn't make you shut up. Let me see… Ah yes, I know" He said as he walked to one of his henchmen and gave him the wrench. The henchman came up to me as Jonathan received another wrench from his henchman.

"What the second wrench for anyway?" I asked while still coughing up some blood as the henchman was close to me.

"You will know soon enough… Batter him up" He signaled as the henchman began hitting me numerously with the wrench. But this time, he was stronger than Jonathan was as he continuously hit me as I coughed up more blood and yelped in pain while Lola was screaming and demanding him to stop. He finally stopped hitting as Jonathan came up to me and held my head up to look at my bloody and scared face.

"Have enough?" He asked as I spitted my blood at his face. He wiped his face and flipped his finger as the henchman behind me opened the handcuff. I slowly stood up as Jonathan was by Lola's side and held her head up to look at her fear and horror.

"It wouldn't be fun if I just hit you for myself… Why not leave the last for best" He said as I immediately widened my eyes in fear and thought the worst thing ever happened: He's going to kill her.

"LOLA, NO!" I shouted and ran to Lola to stop Jonathan but his henchmen surrounded me and charged at me, pinned me down. I looked up to see Jonathan came up to me.

"You wouldn't dare?" I fearfully asked as he flipped his head and went back to her and raised the wrench up high, ready to batter her.

"LOLA, NO!" I screamed out and tried to break through but his henchmen started attacking me as sound of hitting and battering was made. I was completely stoned as his men attacked me non-stop and savagely as more sounds of hitting and battering was made until I blacked out… Minutes later, I opened to see neither Jonathan nor his men were there as I struggled to get up with broken bones and blood loss. I managed to get up but fell down on the pool of my own blood as I looked to see Lola soaking in her pool of blood.

"Don't die on me, Lola" I said as I coughed up my blood and began crawling towards her with my two hands. With every pushes I made, the more pain I could feel as I crawled and dragged myself to her. My whole body felt exhausting and painful but I wouldn't give up so easily as I continued on crawling to save her. Finally, I made it to her as I carried her body and slowly got up but eventually knelt down on my knees because of pain overwhelming me.

"They are gone now, Lola… Lola?" I said and waited for her to respond but after awhile nothing turned up as I started touching her body for any reactions but so far nothing.

"Come on Lola. It's no time for napping… Is this some kind of joke you pulled off just to surprise me,huh Lola?" I worriedly and jokingly asked her and still no responses. But as I touched her body once again, it felt cold all sudden.

"_Is she… No way, it couldn't be… could it?" _I thought as I pressed my lips against her albeit with all the blood soaked on us. I pulled away and waited but still nothing.

"Lola… Please, just wake up… Just wake up already… Just fucking wake up for me" I panicky and tearfully said as I shook her body fiercely to wake her up but nothing came up and that when I realized the horrible truth: She is dead.

"Lola… You can't die on me, Lola!" My heart felt like being broken into million pieces as I sobbed over her dead body. The only girl I had loved for so many years and devoted myself to protect her, care for her and be with her is now dead by that twisted bastard Jonathan. I sobbed as tears flowed down my cheek and dropped on her body, while hugging her body tightly.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out and took a final look at her before I passed out and fell on her pool of blood beside her…

-Meanwhile-

Ice Cube's POV

It was now 11.30AM as I arrived and waited at the Towel Bridge to wait for the others for bike racing. If I were Angus, I would put a lot more effort in breaking out my chokehold but that's just him. As I waited five minutes later, they finally came with their own bikes except for Katz since she was grounded for weeks without riding a bike.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked as all of them put on their helmet and started the engine. I put on my helmet and started the engine but I quickly turned off the engine to hear someone talking?

"What's the hold up, Ice Cube?" Galvin asked as I shut him off to listen carefully to the sound. Others turned off their engine and raised their eyebrow at me.

"Did you hear that?" I turned and asked them as they got confused except for Angus.

"I heard it too" He said as others began listening to the he talked about and then they all clicked.

"I heard it too"

"Me too"

"Count me in" Galvin, Christy and Katz said as we continued to listen to the sound but it stopped suddenly.

"Strange… Why would it stop so sudden?" Galvin asked as I just shrugged then the scream came out of nowhere spook us.

"What was that?" Katz spoke up.

"I don't know but it sounded awfully like… Dyson?!" We all got confused after hearing him say it was Dyson's scream. I looked to my right and spotted someone carrying someone's body in the pool of blood?

"Who's that bloody guy over there? Angus also spotted him as I took a closer and froze in place after realizing one horrible truth. Angus flicked his finger to snap me back to reality after noticing me standing speechless.

"What's the matter? You looked like you saw a ghost or something" He joked as I turned around with my fearful and disgusted face.

"It's… Dyson… covered… in… blood" I fearfully spoke up as others' eyes widened in fear and panic as I led them to where I spotted him.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THEY ARE DEAD!" Katz screamed out as we all looked at his and Lola's body in disgust and horror.

"Quick! Call an ambulance!" Galvin shouted at Katz as she shakily took out her phone and dialed the number.

"Please Dyson… Don't die on us" Christy knelt down and hugged his body soaked in blood as I knelt down hoping for the best to come and others stood still during the silent night.

"Please Dyson… Don't die on us" I prayed and held his hand tightly. Suddenly I heard a faint breathing from him and him coughing some blood which made us relieved and happy that he is still alive. Not only that, the two ambulances came just in time with police cars as paramedics walked out and carried both bodies inside.

"Katz, Angus…Go with them" I ordered them as they followed the paramedics to the ambulance. And as for me, Galvin and Christy stood here as the policeman began interrogating us.

-At the Hospital-

Angus's POD

As we arrived at the hospital minutes later, we immediately got out of the ambulances and headed inside.

"You go with Lola while I go with Dyson" I said as we split up and followed Dyson. As I followed behind him, there were bunch of doctors gathered around blocking my view at him until they were all at this big room.

"Sorry but you can't come in" The doctor ordered me and went to the room as I sat down on the bench waiting. Minutes later, the rest of the gang finally came in.

"How is he doing?" Galvin asked as I looked at my clock and sighed.

"Not sure" I said as it was now 12.30PM. What took them so damn long, anyway?

"Where's Katz?" Ice Cube asked.

"She's with Lola" I said as Christy nodded and went to look for Katz. Ice Cube sat down next to me and Galvin leaned on the wall.

"What's now?" I asked.

"Guess we have to wait then" Galvin said and after that we waited in silence for Dyson… After a few minutes of silence and waiting, I asked Ice Cube.

"Should we call his family?"

"Christy called them and Lola's sister. They will be here in few minutes"

"How would they react?"

"I don't know… Guess we have to wait and find out" He said as we continued waiting for next minutes or hours for him. Thanks Christ, for accepting our prayer!

-Hours Later-

Dyson's POV

It was darkness all around me without a glimpse of light to guide me as I wandered and tried to find out where I was. At first I was about to give up because I could barely see myself in the eternal darkness, but there was a small glimpse of light shining at me as I followed it. The closer I got, the larger the light was as I ran towards and at the end of the light was Lola standing in white dress, smiling happily and holding her hand out to me. I happily and relievedly smiled as I began running towards and holding out my hand to replied hers. As I was running, I was crying in joy and happy to see her once again alive and well. But as my hand was inches away from her, I was frozen and couldn't move my legs or any part body but my hand. I desperately tried to reach out for her hand, but then suddenly wind appeared and flow towards me as I looked up to see the sky began to darken. I looked at her again still smiling at me as I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and threw me away. I fell on the ground and looked up to see a skeletal figure in black robe carrying a scythe looked at me with his empty eye sockets. I was frightened and panic as I realized he was Death.

"LOLA!" I screamed out her name and quickly got up but I was pushed away by the constant gusts of wind as I tried to defend myself. The wind was too strong for me and so I was blown away, but I managed to grab hold of the ground and pulled myself towards them. To my shock and horror as I looked at Death and Lola, she was holding with him as if she had accepted to go with him to the afterlife. I couldn't pull myself anymore and was frozen as the wind began blowing me fiercely. I tried to grab hold but I lost my grip as the wind blew me towards the dark abyss. I looked at Lola once again because this will be the last time I saw her as I was completely engulfed by darkness…

"LOLA!" I screamed out as someone grabbed me and shook me back to reality.

"Calm down Dyson, it's just me your brother Jacky" He said and stopped shaking me as I began to calm down and got up.

"You got us worried there, little brother" Someone said as I slowly regained my vision and saw all my brothers and sisters were here at the white room?

"Jacky, Annabelle, Isaac, Marilyn and Jacob? Where am I and why are you here?"

"Your friend Christy called us"

"She told us that they found you and Lola badly injured on the bridge and called the ambulance"

"So we all rushed to the hospital to check on you and we are all glad that you are okay, little brother" Isaac, Jacky and Annabelle said made me feel relieve and happy to live again but what's more relieved was my mom. I noticed her stand by the door and quickly came up tome and hugged me.

"Mom… You are here too?" I said as she was crying over my shoulder. I hugged her back to comfort her as she stopped crying and pulled me away.

"I'm so relieved that you are still alive"

"Me too, Mom" I said and hugged her one last time before we broke apart once again.

"Where's Dad, Mom?"

"He couldn't be here because of air traffic in New York"

"That's okay. I'm relieved that Dad cared about me too"

"What's up, D-Man?" Someone spoke up as I looked to see my friends, or should I call them savior were all here to cheer me up.

"Thanks guys. Without you, I won't be here in the first place"

"Don't mention it. It's all thanked to Ice Cube for spotting you. You should be thanking him"

"Don't thank me… After all, a friend in need is a friend indeed" Ice Cube said as I finally felt all relieved that everybody was here… But except for Lola.

"Are you Miss Elise Jeremiah McJohnson?" A doctor came in and asked about my mom

"Yes, I'm. Is my son going to be okay?" She worriedly asked as the doctor looked through the clipboard.

"Your son suffered a serious blood loss, some broken bones and minor injuries. But overall, he is going to be fine just as long as he is under supervised" He said as my mom sighed in relieved.

"Thank you so much, doctor. Without you, my son would have died"

"No need to thank us. We're just doing our duty"

"Then what happened to Lola?" I nervously and worriedly asked about her as the doctor sighed in disappointment.

"What's wrong with her, Doc?" Katz asked as I and everyone were worriedly waiting for the answer. Suddenly, Lola's sister Danielle appeared and ran towards me and choked me?

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO LOLA?!" She yelled at me and violently choked me but Jacob and Marilyn managed to pull her away from me.

"What the hell did you mean by it, Danielle? What's the meaning of this, Doc?" Jacky asked the doctor as he was about to leave the room.

"I'm sorry… She didn't make it through the operation… I'm terribly sorry for your loss" The doctor said and left. Hearing him say that, I could feel myself being thrown into the abyss of complete darkness as I finally realized that she is gone forever.

"SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I CARE AND LOOK AFTER, BUT NOW SHE IS GONE THANKED TO YOU! YOU KILLED HER, YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!" She angrily shouted at me as she violently struggled to break free of Jacob's and Marilyn's grasp. But she soon gave up and sobbed as Isaac came up to her and hugged.

"I will take her outside. If you would excuse me, we want some time alone" Isaac said and left with Danielle to outside just as two unknown persons came in caught anyone attention.

"Sorry to interrupt… My name is Officer Murphy and this is my partner Jerry… I want to speak to your son, Mrs. McJohnson"

"About what, Officer?"

"About Jonathan's attempted murder of your son and Lola Bartholomew" He said which shocked anyone in the room.

"Now if you would excuse, we want to have a private talk with your son" He said as anyone in the room followed his order and left the room. My mom kissed me in the forehead and left as Jerry closed the door shut behind him. Murphy sat down on the chair next to my bed as Jerry sat down on the other side with pen and paper held in his hands.

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter how we knew about the incident, but what's matter is capturing that monster"

"You mean Jonathan, right?"

"Yep, that's the guy… We had tried to arrest him for years but we ultimately failed without any concrete evidences… But with you here, we could lock that monster up for good"

"I will tell you what I had seen" I said as he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure, kid? You have been thr-"

"It doesn't matter… Lola is dead…" I said as he didn't say a word after that…

"Okay then… Pen ready, Jerry" He said as I began telling what happened at the bridge.

-Many Minutes Later-

Officer Murphy's POV

"And that's how it happened" Dyson said as Jerry finished writing down his testimony.

"That would it be for now… Jerry, can I have a moment with the kid?" I asked as he nodded and left the room. I looked around and placed my gun on his bed as Dyson looked at it in confusion.

"What's this for anyway?"

"For you, kid" I said as I got up and left for the door. But before I left, I turned around and looked at his shocked and confused face.

"Reborn or suicide" I said my finale words and left.

Elise's POV

We waited outside after following the two policemen's order. After many minutes, someone came out of the room and it was Jerry.

"How's my son?" I worriedly asked him.

"Don't worry… He's fine"

"Can I see him?"

"Not at the moment… Officer Murphy wan-" He said just as Officer Murphy came out of the room.

"We are done here… Let's get back to the station now, Jerry"

"Yes, Mr. Murphy"

"Call me Officer Murphy"

"Yes, Officer Murphy" Jerry said as both Jerry and Murphy were out of my sight. I came up to the door and opened but only to be interrupted by the sound of gun shot. The sound was so loud that everyone around me, including my family and Dyson's friends, was all frightened by it. I quickly and panicky opened the door and as I went in, I witnessed my son crying in pain and despair.

"Dyson?" I said and slowly came up to him as his face was soaked in his tears.

"What happened to you?" I asked as he suddenly hugged my stomach and buried his face in and kept on crying. I looked over his bed and was surprised to see a gun lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mom" He sadly said as I relievedly smiled and pulled him away.

"I know it's difficult for you to accept the face that Lola won't be with you anymore… But sometimes you have to accept it and move on" I said as I wiped the tears off his face and sat down next to him.

"But she is gone… And without her by my side, I'm nothing" He sadly said as I laid my hand on his shoulder and encouraged him.

Dyson's POV

"Don't worry, son… She will always be by your side… Right here, inside your heart" My mom pointed at my heart to show that Lola will always be by my side no matter what happened to me as I marveled at what I saw. I looked up at my mom and happily hugged her as she hugged me back. I looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see my dad Manny walk up to me and pat on my shoulder.

"Don't worry son… She would be happy to see you live again" He said as he embraced our hug. I looked at the door to see my brothers and sisters and friends were there.

"Just like he said, little bro… She is proud that you still live to tell another day" Jacky spoke up to encourage me to keep on living.

"C'mom Dyson, cheer up man… Maybe I could teach you how to become a punk someday" Angus said as Galvin jokingly punched his arm for both encouraging and provoking me but I didn't mind at all.

"Thanks mom and dad… Thanks Jacky and Angus… Without all of you here, I wouldn't be like this… And thanks you too, Lola"

-End Flashback-

April's POV

"I'm terribly sorry for all you had been through" I sympathetically said as I got up and hugged him to comfort him.

"Thanks for you sympathy, April" He said and pulled me away as we looked into each other's eyes. In the corner of his eyes, I could see the relief and happiness albeit being covered by his hood. While I was looking at his eyes, tears began flowing down?

"Dyson… Are you crying?" I asked as he suddenly kissed me. I was surprised at first but I quickly melted into the kiss and tasted his salty tears of happiness. We broke apart once again as I wiped the tears off his face.

"Why were you crying, Dyson?"

"Because… Because you set me free… You gave me freedom and courage… And most of all, you helped me to overcome my past… I can't thank you enough and so I cried as mean to thank you" He said as I just grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised at first but he quickly melted into the kiss. We broke apart again as I smiled happily at him.

"And that's for the movie night" I said as we hugged each other knowing that we had left our past behind to move on with our life. Now there's just one more thing to do.

"May I open your hood, please Mr. Hoody?" I asked him as if I was a five years old but he seemed to be okay with my act. He simply nodded and let me do it as I pulled down his hood to reveal his covered with bandages and his beautiful emerald eyes. After being distracted by his eyes for a second, I quickly uncovered the bandages and was mesmerized by his beautiful face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He confusingly asked after noticing me look at him.

"Oh nothing at all" I innocently said and pulled up his hood to cover his face as he smirked at me.

"Anyway… We better head home. It's getting late" He said as we both got up and hopped on the bike and rode off to my house.

-At April's House-

"Look like we're here" We arrived at my house as I got off his bike and took out the helmet.

"Well it looks like goodbye then… Here your helmet" I handed him the helmet which he happily declined.

"Consider this a gift of gratitude for helping me… Oh, almost forgot" He said as he held my head and pulled me for a kiss. He then pushed me away and rode off to somewhere. I looked at the direction he rode off to and went back to the house as I smiled happily for him knowing that I had a wonderful boyfriend and it was my best friend. Once inside, I looked over to see my parents were watching as I quickly tiptoed to my room but…

"April Yamato Johnson!" My mom called out as I immediately stood up and hid the helmet.

"Hi Mom and Dad" I nervously greeted them as my mom got up the couch.

"Sweetie, you know what time is it?"

"Uh… It's midnight right, right?" I nervously replied as my dad also got up and glared at me.

"Explain yourself, young lady" My dad questioned as I nervously and worriedly thought of some soft of excuses until it hit me.

"You know how busy California is when it comes to a traffic jam" I nervously lied and sniggered as my mom and dad were satified at my excuse.

"Okay dear, we forgive me this time… But if you come home late at night again, you are grounded for a week. Understand?" My dad said as I simply nodded and grinned at them. They went back to watch their movie as I quickly got up to my room. I quickly changed to pajama and went to bed as I looked at the helmet I hung on the wall.

"What a wonderful boyfriend and best friend you are, Dyson!" I said and went to sleep after the best night I'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate &amp; Review<strong>


End file.
